All The Little Things
by BrightAsNight
Summary: After getting a sixty day suspension at work, Randy Orton finally moves back into his hometown after twelve years. Under the happy facade, what is he hiding? Leave it to John Cena to find out. (A/U-CENTON)
1. Chapter 1

**(01)**

Have you ever imagined that picture of a crying woman, slumped against his son and holding on to him like her life depended on him? Well, that son who was now awkwardly petting his mother's back would be me, Randy Orton. Completely awkward and uncomfortable. Consolation isn't really my strong point. Not that I don't like to hug her, mind you, but I didn't want to do it in the middle of an airport-if you can call this place _that_. I mean, there was only one, small plane that could fit only about ten people were here except for my private jet. Mom sniffed and finally freed me from her death grip, stepping back and tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. I gave her a small smile and moved on to dad, embracing him in a brief hug.

"It's good to see you son," he mumbled, patting me on the back and taking one of my bags from my hand. Nodding, I took my shades off, tucking them on the neckline of my t-shirt.

"Where's Nate?" I asked, wondering where my seven year's old little bratty brother was.

"He was still asleep when we left. So we asked John to babysit him while we came to get you," mom said, chuckling softly.

"John?" I echoed. John Cena was my childhood best friend. And it was just that, keyword being childhood. I haven't seen him for twelve years since I left to Ohio for Wrestling School. Yes, an odd job, being a wrestler. But it was what I've always wanted to be and now that I've achieved my goal and made a pretty good name in the industry nothing else mattered to me now.

"Yeah, John. You do remember him, don't you Randal?" mom asked. How could I not? Whenever I called them while touring, all they talked about was John, John, John. He had become their own son after I've left them. It hurt, but I was good at hiding the pain in my famous mask.

"Yeah," I swallowed. "Yeah."

The ride to home was silent, at least on my part. Mom filled the air with her chatter of all the things in the town that I've missed. I tuned her out after sometime and I think she noticed it too, because she stopped talking after a while. I gazed out of the crappy old Chevy truck my father drove. For the past fifteen minutes, we've passed countless green fields. Maybe that's why people called this town Mystic Greenfield, despite the fact that there was nothing 'mystic' in the fields. Everywhere was green, and the air was humid, a comforting atmosphere for anyone else but me. I was nervous and nausea was rolling in my stomach. I swallowed hard again to block bile that was rising up my throat.

Maybe it was the long flight which exhausted me to near death. Or maybe it was because I just didn't want to be here. I didn't want to come home. I really didn't. But coming home was better than spending sixty days in an apartment all by yourself, right?

"We're here," dad announced, cutting the engine and jumping out of his seat. Snapping out of my trance I quickly got out, helping mom to climb out of the truck after me. The house looked the same as I remembered, except that it was painted light blue instead of cream color. Buttercups and white roses were grown along the path that lead to the house, making it look old fashioned. The house itself was made of granite, big and strong, two storeys and a wooden front porch. Slinging the backpack over my shoulder, skipped up the front porch and waited until dad and mom came. I opened the door and was immediately hit by an amazing smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Dropping the bag on the spot, I slowly walked to the kitchen. I placed my hand on the door frame and leaned against it, inspecting the man in the kitchen. As if feeling my presence, he spoke, all the while adjusting the meter on the coffee machine. "Coffee is all ready, Mrs. Orton. Just a few minutes and the pancakes will be ready too." This is John?

"Good, I was starving," I said, breaking the silence on my mom's side, since she was nowhere to be seen. His eyes snapped to me as I replied, his neck creating a soft popping sound at the speed he turned. Wincing slightly he rubbed the back of his neck, wide eyes still focused on me.

"Randy?" he asked, his voice hoarse all of a sudden. Raising my eye brow I gave him an amused smile, stretching my arms.

"Who else would it be?"

He snorted, his sapphire eyes roaming over my body once and then he turned back to his work, cooking breakfast. Boy, has he changed. Before I left, he was this scrawny kid who got bullied everyday in school and had to be saved by me. Now, he was a strong looking man, with a perfectly toned body with an athletic look. Hell, he was even bigger than me. I was pretty slender compared to him. The only thing that hasn't changed were his sapphire eyes, which always sparkled like gem stones. Short brown hair and square jaws, with smiles that displayed adorable dimples were an extra bonus for him.

I sat at the dining table and watched him pour coffee to a cup and put hot pancakes to a plate, pouring maple syrup all over it. When I heard a soft yawn I turned my head towards the door, seeing Nate rubbing his eyes. Did that brat just wake up? Lucky. This was the first time I was seeing him in person, and him seeing me. I've never really talked to him on the phone, just twice over the past years. But I recognized him from the e-mails my mother sometimes sent me attaching photos. He froze when he saw me sitting on the table.

"Randy?" he called out. I was surprised he recognized me. I thought he wouldn't recognize me.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Have I changed that much?" note the sarcasm in my voice. When Nate stared at me blankly for the followed seconds, I sighed. "Yes, Nate I'm your big bro, Randy." He squealed delightfully and ran to me. I opened my arms just in time for him to jump onto me, snaking his arms around my neck and hang on to it tightly. His childish twinkling laughs filled my ears and I couldn't help but hug him, ruffling his soft hair. Then he froze again, pulling away just enough to look at my face.

"Why didn't you want to come here? Didn't you want to see me or mom? Or dad?" his little eyebrows furrowed at the question while I scrunched up my face in guilt. I knew John had stopped whatever he was doing and was now waiting for my response too. Quickly composing my guilty expression I gave Nate an apologetic smile, bumping my nose against his button nose.

"It's not that, little buddy. I was just busy," I lied smoothly. Though, it was actually a half-lie. "My boss is a big, bad guy who never let his workers go on a vacation. I had to work very hard to get his permission," yeah, like getting busted.

I heard John sigh softly but I didn't dare to look at him. It was as if he knew that I was lying. Nate nodded and squirmed out of my hold, running around the table and wrapping his arms around John. John laughed heartily and patted Nate's head while Nate greeted him enthusiastically. I looked away, jealousy eating me alive. This was what I had missed. And even if I stayed here for the rest of my life, I knew I wasn't going to get the same reaction they acted around John from anyone. I sighed again and ate my meal, savoring the homey taste in my mouth. I finished it quickly and dumped it in the sink. I was never a one to do the dishes.

"John, why don't you help Randy carry his bags to his room?" mom said, entering the kitchen and scooping up Nate in her arms, pecking him on the nose. John nodded and hurried out of the kitchen, gesturing me to follow him. We firstly pulled the bags-I had six of them-out of the back of the truck and placed it on the ground. John decided that he would carry the three suitcases while I was left with the two shoulder bags alone with the backpack I dropped in the middle of the living room. My gawked for a while seeing John carry those heavy suitcases effortlessly, before shaking my head and going into the house again.

He dropped them on my bed, his massive chest rising and falling according to the heavy breaths he took. "What do you have in them? Bricks?"

Glaring at him playfully, I put my hands on my hips. "It's not my fault that you can't carry a bag for life's sake."

Rolling his eyes, he threw his arms in the air. "This is your room."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I placed hand above my heart and batted my eye lashes at him, smiling sweetly. Again, note my sarcasm.

John laughed, shaking his head. "You haven't changed one bit, Orton. Get some rest today because from tomorrow, you won't be getting any." He gave a mischievous smile and went for the door. What the hell did he mean? "Oh, and Randy," I turned to look at him. "I missed you."

With that he left, leaving me in the middle of the room dumbfounded. His confession was so sincere that it made me feel guilty all over again. I had left him here without a second glance and yet he was being nice to me. If I was in his shoes, I would've kicked myself till my ass is raw. Good thing that I wasn't him.

The day was spent normally. I had to give them every detail about my life in the city-but I did cut out some important parts from them-and by the bed time, my jaws were throbbing and my throat was sore from all the talking. I didn't even stay up for dinner.

XXXXXX

"Get up, lazy head!"

I groaned, throwing a pillow at whoever disturbed my beauty sleep. When it was chucked back in my face, I jolted up, cursing loudly.

"FUCKING HELL!"

"Nu-uh, boy. You can't cuss here. Come on, get up," John gave a bright beam which I found annoying. I scowled and turned my back on him, waving a hand off. "Randy," he warned but I snuggled against the soft pillow, gripping the blankets tightly. Then suddenly, the covers were yanked off me.

Bad move.

Because I slept naked.

"Oh my God!" John exclaimed, slapping his hands over his eyes like they burned. I cursed again, this time tucking the comforter over my head so my whole body was covered including my crimson face.

"You can open your eyes now," I said, my voice muffled because I was biting my bottom lip hard. I was so embarrassed that I wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow me to hell right now. Why did John have to come into my room? Why did he have to wake up so early? From the glimpse I've caught, it wasn't even morning yet.

John sighed heavily and then he was silent for a second, before he burst out laughing. I felt more embarrassed and stayed hidden under the covers, not wanting to look at John. I didn't want to see his face again today, or rather forever after this incident. God, my life sucks. I heard John clear his throat, cutting out his laugh. "Wake up and get ready. We have work to do," his voice was held back and I knew he was trying to not to burst out laughing again. Glaring from under the covers I nodded, only to remember that John couldn't see me. I mumbled a 'yes' and waited until I hear the door to my room close, before peeking from my hiding spot. When the coast was clear, I fell threw away the covers and felt a cool breeze brush against my body from the now opened windows. I shivered lightly and got up, grabbing a towel from my backpack and wrapping it around my waist before taking a set of clothes and my tooth brush, heading downstairs.

I met no one on my way to the bathroom and luckily, the bathroom was vacant. I could have it all to myself. I quickly brushed my teeth and stepped under the shower, turning the knob on the wall. Ice cold water poured down from the shower head and I jumped back, yelping in surprise. The damn bathroom had no hot water shower. Of course, this wasn't a fancy hotel room that I mostly stayed. This was my home. Scoffing, I stepped under the shower and hissed when my body froze at the temperature of the water but it soon adjusted to it. Like always, I let my mind wander about things that I would do today and what my friends back in the city might be doing right now.

After about an hour of wasting the water I got out, drying myself and wearing the clothes I brought. I sprayed the deo all over and a little bit extra than usual before wearing my t-shirt. Who knows what I'd be doing today? Jogging to the kitchen I saw mom reading the newspaper while drinking a glass of milk. I kissed her temple and sat down beside her, peeping in the newspaper. "Whatcha looking?"

"Just local news, baby. Oh," she looked up at me from her newspaper and frowned. "John said he would be at the stables. He wanted you to be there."

"What about my breakfast?" I asked my stomach rumbling from the lack of food.

"It's too early to eat, kiddo. I will make something for you when you get back," she said, fixing her attention on the newspaper again. Damn. So I wasn't going to get breakfast until I do whatever it is with John? Thanks, mom. Way to treat your son after he came home after twelve years. I slid up from my seat and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. I made my way to the back of the house, where the stables were. The hot smell of horse's sweat reached my nose and I wrinkled it, not used to the smell. The stables seemed to be empty. My eyes wandered around, trying to find John as I walked slowly to the back of the stables. When I felt something sticky on the side of my neck I jerked back, my hand immediately going to my neck and feeling a thick liquid.

"Eww," I said, wiping the sticky thing on my jeans and looking at the source it had oozed from. A particular horse was looking at me, its teeth on full display like it was grinning at me. I shifted my gaze to the diamond shaped white spot on its forehead to the unruly black hair of the black horse which covered one of its chocolate brown eyes. I gasped. "Bess?"

My horse. It neighed loudly and bobbed its head vigorously like it was confirming my question.

"I guess you found him," I spin around to face John, red coloring my cheeks again as I remembered our last encounter.

"Found him?"

"Yup. He's been missing for two days. Don't worry though," he added at the look on my face. "Unlike other horses we let him roam free. He always comes back so there was no need to tie him up."

I nodded, turning my attention to the raven haired horse again. I lifted my hand slowly, resting it on his forehead, rubbing circles on his skin. He pressed his head against my hand. "You remember me. You were a little one when I left," suddenly I remembered something. "Where's Alora?" I glanced at John saw his smile dim a bit.

"She, uh, died," John said in a low voice. Alora was Bess' mother, a pure white horse with white hair. Before Bess was borne she had been the one I adored. I felt a tug at my chest, which meant that I still cared about her and I had missed the chance to see her one last time. "Wolf attack."

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from Bess. His eyes reminded me of Alora. We rarely ever got wolf attacks, but when it did, it always left a damage that we couldn't fix. Like that time when one grey wolf bit Grandpa's leg which resulted him losing his left leg for the rest of his life. But he never blamed the animal for that.

"You might want to change into boots if you're going to work," John cleared his throat, breaking the silence. I looked at my sneakers. "You might not want to ruin them. Yesterday rained and the roads are muddy."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, taking the pair of boots John handed to me.

"We're going to take the horses for a walk," he said, dumping a few apples on a leather bag and fastening it on his shoulder. He took a bucket as well, which had a brush and soap inside it. "We're taking them to the meadows today."

I nodded, taking the basket from him and turning to Bess, gesturing him to follow me. To my utter surprise, he followed the order spitting on my shoulder while strutting towards me.

"You really need to stop spitting on me," I grumbled, smacking its head and it whined like it hurt him. I heard John laugh loudly and shout "he just missed you too". Cracking a smile I shook my head, patting Bess' long neck.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts about this, if I should continue. I don't own anything but the plot, and some scenes were inspired by some movies I've watched, but not in this chapter. I don't know if there's a town called Mystic Greenfield because the story is strictly fictional. Nothing happened in real life like in this story and I'm not making any money from this. This is for utter personal enjoyment so you can discard the idea of suing me. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Many thanks to the Lovlies who reviewed in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the new edition too **

**(02)**

We headed to the meadows, John leading the way with Garry and Finn and me riding on Bess behind them. John was awfully silent all the way, but I didn't attempt a conversation either. That would mostly be because the humid surrounding and a little bit of….. Well, I don't know. I couldn't find something to ask from John. I mean, what would I say? Hey John, how are you after twelve years I left you without a second glance? It's not like we were a couple back then but we were pretty close. This John, I don't know him. He has grown up from the weak boy to a strong man as the time passed. We stopped at the river which separated the meadow and the forest. I got down from Bess, examining the forest.

The forest looked haunted, so dark even in the early morning, even just the sight of it made my skin crawl. I looked away and walked to John, who was filling the bucket he brought with water. I copied him, filling my bucket as well. I caught a glance that John sent my way and immediately turned away from him, for an unknown reason. Was I that guilty that I can't even look at John?

Sighing, I poured water onto Bess from a bowl, bathing him. I rubbed the soap after he was fully wet, kneading my knuckles into the skin, massaging its body. Bess whines softly and rested its head on my shoulder, enjoying the treatment. I nudged its cheek with mine and poured the rest of the water on it, finishing my work. I looked at John who was still washing Finn. Garry was already clean and was eating the long grass on the ground, its tail swishing from side to side with happiness. Unlike Bess, Garry and Finn were both brown horses with black mane. They were brothers and Finn was the older one, with dark brown spots all over his body. I watched as John grabbed a huge brush from his backpack and started to comb Garry's mane.

I watched in fascination as he brushed Garry's dark mane slowly with one hand, and the other caressing its neck. It was like making love, soft and smooth. The muscles in John's biceps flexed as he worked, the tight grey t-shirt he wore sticking to his body with water and sweat like a second skin. Again I couldn't help but think how toned John was. My eyes travelled down from his torso to his abs which were visible through the wet shirt and then to the tantalizing V cut and to his clothed cro-

Something hard hit my chest and I clutched my left pectoral feigning pain.

"What the hell, John?" I gave a fake glare, rubbing the side of my torso.

"Am I that hot that you can't even hide your gawk?" he asked, his tone cocky, smirking but not looking at me as he continued patting Garry's forehead.

"I-I wasn't gawking!" I was just admiring your oh so delicious body.

"Sounds like denial," he barked out a laugh, blue eyes sparkling as he turned to look at me. I quickly looked away again, not meeting his eyes and picked up the brush that he had thrown at me.

"Maybe," I mumbled to myself but I reddened when John raised his eyebrow. Did he really hear me from that far? Only Vampires… I shook my head, discarding the thought. Maybe I was going crazy. As I bent to pick up the bucket that I had left on the river bank, I let out a horrifying scream as I was thrown up in the air and into the river. Within seconds I was thrashing in the water like a wet cat, coughing for air. The water was freaking cold! Another bath for me wasn't necessary. When I finally managed to surface, I saw John rolling on the grass laughing his ass out while Bess stood where I was seconds ago, his teeth on full display again like it was grinning at me.

That damn horse will be the death of me one day. Shivering, I glared at both Bess and John. None of them was helping me to get out of the freezing cold river, not even John. I thought he was my friend! I pouted and tried to take a step, but I was stuck. My boots had sunk deep into the river mud making it unable for me to walk.

"John," I whined, reaching out to him. A thought had clicked in my head and I was determined to do it. They would pay for what they had done to me. I was ashamed to call Bess my horse. John stopped laughing for a second and looked at me for a second before chuckling and getting up from the ground. I kept the pout on my face as he approached, struggling to keep the wicked grin off my face. I swam to the edge that he was standing at.

"Here," he offered, reaching out his hand to me. I took it and then pulled it with all my might so that he fell in the pool.

Only that didn't happen.

He didn't even budge, just watched in amazement as I struggled to try to pull him in. after at least a full minute I huffed and gave up, scowling at him. I climbed out with the help of his hand and wrapped my arms around my body, shivering.

"You look cold," he smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"C-can we j-just leave?" I stuttered, my teeth chattering.

"Whatever you sa-"he was cut short and his body was thrown into the water. I laughed when he surfaced; his face expression was pure shock. You thought you could get away, John? Too bad, I'm always good at getting revenge. But then, my ankle was grabbed and I was slipped back into the water. This time, I had something to grab on to surface. John. And I just happened to grab on to the wrong-est part of his body. His ass. I quickly let go of his ass nearly drowning in the process. My face burning with embarrassment. I was sure by the time I was supposed to go back to Atlanta, I would be a girl. One of John's hands snaked around my waist, pulling me towards his body. Our chests crashed and I was momentarily out of breath. His sapphire eyes were a pretty blue under the sun; I couldn't help but stare at them. But then I realized what I was doing.

Shaking my head lightly, I placed my palms on John's chest and gently pushing him away from me before starting to swim. I climbed out of the water again, taking off my shirt and tossing it to the ground. I fell on to the ground, lying on my back so I was facing the sky. John copied me and layer beside me, also looking at the sky.

"Was it true?" John broke the silence after a moment, his face turning to look at me. I kept my eyes on the sky, ignoring the burning at the brightness of it.

"What was?"

"What you said to Nate. About not coming to see your family," his gaze was burning into me and I just had to look at him. I shifted so I was lying on my belly, plucking the grass from the ground. It was getting warm, partly because of the sun and partly because of John's body was radiating heat. I inched closer to him but kept a comfortable proximity between us.

"Yeah," I said smoothly, the corner of my mouth twitching at the lie.

"You're lying," John said simply and he looked away from me to the sky again. My heart beat skipped. John knew me so well that he could read me like an open book. Apparently, I didn't remember much about him.

"Partly," I tried to ease the tension. "I had my reasons to not to come back."

"I can see that," hurt tainted his words and I bit my lip, guilt eating me again.

"I-I'm"

"No need to apologize. You are not sorry," John's voice was so cold. I sat straight, crossing my legs in Indian style and fiddled with my fingers. There was a tightening feeling in my chest, increasing by the passing second. I had to admit that it hurt, it hurt _a lot_. What he said was true, but hearing it from John just…..

"You got tattoos," I looked at him and found his eyes travelling from my back to my arms and then to my eyes. His face was still stone cold - no pun intended- and he wasn't smiling but fascination was clearly shown in his eyes. I knew what he was trying to do.

"Yeah," I flexed my arm to show him the rest. "Got them last week."

"That adds points to your badass attitude," John said, giving me a small smile.

"Badass?" I echoed.

"I actually watch your show, you know. At least when I have time," John rolled his eyes.

And what did I do when I have free time? Going to a club and drinking till I can't even remember my name or fucking a ring rat's brain out. You heard me. After all I'm a man and I have my needs.

"Oh," was the only thing I could manage out.

"How are you?" out of the blue, he asked that. Only now he was asking me that? I voiced my thoughts and he only shrugged. And I shrugged back.

"What about you?" I asked. And he shrugged. In the next second, we were both laughing hard. I know, I know it was a stupid reason to laugh. A shrug war between two grown men. And then I turned all serious. "Tell me John, I need to know."

"Well, isn't someone a little demanding," John grinned but when he saw the glare I was giving him he raised his hands in defense. "Fine, I guess. My day usually passes by working to your dad. And I work on my dad's corn fields with Maria."

"Maria?" was the word that caught my attention.

"She's moved back here a few years ago. She was searching for a job when I met her at a grocery shop. She wasn't fully educated. A high school dropout. So I thought of offering her a job at my dad's farm. She's a sweet little girl, very caring." That mischievous smile he had on his face made me frown.

"She your girlfriend?" I grimaced when my voice came out high pitched. That happens when I'm jealous. But was I? Pfft. Nope.

John's eyes snapped to mine, his smile growing to a full blown grin. "Of course not! She's a lesbian!"

My eyes widened and I looked away, clearing my throat. "I thought sh-"

"Jealous, Orton?"

I glared at him, not giving him any gesture that even hinted that I was jealous.

"How about your love life?" was he seriously asking that?

"Eh, I have no love life," I said, wincing as I remembered certain people. "I never got into a relationship. I just…you know."

"You were a player?" john's voice tone was flat, completely out of emotion. Reluctantly, I nodded.

"But I did no harm. They were just asking for quickies and I was looking for the same too."

"How many?" I shifted uncomfortably, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Just a few girls and sometimes…. Men," I watched his reaction as I said that. Who knew what had changed in John after all these years? But he just nodded, his face masked in an unreadable expression. As awkwardness settled in, uncomfortable-ness grew. Thank God for my hungry stomach, the tension broke. John shot up from the ground, his eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"What the hell is that?" he bellowed, feigning shock. I glared at him, holding my stomach. What, did he think it was an alien invasion? That was my fucking hungry stomach! This was why I never set my foot out of the house without eating.

"I'm hungry you dumbass!" I threw my hands in the air, stating the obvious.

"I thought it was a bear," he whispers, clasping a hand on his mouth, eyes still wide. Smacking the back of his head, I stood and bent to grab my shirt from the ground, putting it on. It smelled like grass. Wrinkling my nose at the damp smell, I turned around to see John-

"Were you just staring at my ass?"

He shrugged. "It was a pretty good sight." My jaw dropped. Seriously? He didn't even attempt to hide that he was perving on me.

"Come on. Let's go," he gestured for me to follow him, laughing.

XXXXXXXX

"Mom! I need to eat!" I begged, clasping my hands together in a praying-like posture. She raised a brow at me and eyed me up and down, taking in my wet form.

"Give me two minutes. It's still nine in the morning anyway. What happened to you? You look like a drowned cat."

"It was all John's fault!" I pointed my finger at John, who was standing in the doorway, smirking at me. Then I looked at mom, who was still giving me a doubtful look. So she's making _me_ the bad guy?

"Sit down, Randal," she said, placing a plate full of spaghetti on the table. I swallowed the spit which collected in my mouth at the sight of the steaming meal and sat down to eat it. Eagerly I opened my mouth to shove a forkful of noodles. I stopped in the mid way, my mouth open and the fork in the air. I looked up to see John staring at me with that annoying smirk. "What?"

"I was just enjoying the sight, Randy. You don't need to get your panties in a bunch," he shoved some spaghetti in his mouth while talking, earning a smack to the back of his head from mom.

"Don't talk while eating John."

"First of all, I don't wear panties. I wear…." Nothing underneath my clothes. "Nevermind. I don't like it when people stare at me while I'm eating."

"And why is that?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable!" that earned me a blow from mom as well. Rubbing my back, I glared at John.

"Really?" he said in a hyper voice. I do _not_ like the sound of his tone. Then he stopped eating and placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fists, taking the full-time job on staring at me. I really wished if my glare could kill someone that it would be John. A loud ringing voice shrilled through the air in the kitchen. Mom answered it, a frown appearing at her pretty face.

"Hello?"

"Yes?...Oh, hold on please," she turned to me, pointing at the phone. Furrowing my eye brows I stood up from my seat, walking to the kitchen phone. Anyone I knew would have called to my hand-phone. I took the receiver from mom and answered it.

"Hello, Randal," Apart from my mom, there was only one person who would dare to call me by my full name. Fuck my life. Why couldn't this man leave me alone for one day?

"How did you get this number? What do you want?" I glanced back to see that only John was in the kitchen looking like he was minding his own business, but from his perked up ears I knew he was listening to me.

"Relax. I got the number from Clown Shoes. There's a problem with your phone," he laughed loudly, nearly blowing my ears. "I just wanted to hear your voice, you know. To know how you're doing. Why you so grumpy always, Randal?"

"Hang up the phone like a good boy, _Philip_. You don't need to know about me," I lowered my voice, gritting my teeth. I knew I had made him angry, because the next words were hissed from his filthy mouth.

"I didn't want to hear your filthy voice, Randal," then his voice turned smooth. "I just wanted to know how it feels like to live like scum."

Anger flared inside me and my jaws ticked. My hold on the phone tightened and if I tightened it more I was sure it was going to break into pieces. "I'm not living like that, Philip. I have a better life here than there with you."

"Really, now? So why wouldn't you stay there forever and never come back? It will do us guys a lot of relief," he paused. "Wait; did you say you were living fine there? Didn't your beloved parents disown you for using drugs?"

My fist was trembling with rage and I sneered, taking deep breaths. The wait was enough for Philip for a confirmation. "I see. You didn't tell them. Well then I should-"

"Don't even _think_ about it," I spat. "I didn't take those-" I stopped. John has now stopped eating and had turned his full attention to me. "I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't! That's why you got suspended for sixty days!"

"Shut u-"

"No, you shut up and listen to me Randal," his voice was dangerously clam and I knew a storm was coming. "Tell your parents, or I will. You will get disowned, you will get back here. And then you will probably fuck your life up here too because I know you don't handle emotional traumas very well. You will get fired and you will have nowhere to go to. I think you should plan for your future from now on, Randal. Because sooner or later, you will either have to kneel before me or you'll have to beg for food from a stranger who won't be too kind like me."

With that the line went disconnected. I wanted punch something and scream in frustration but I could do neither. Not in front of John. Without looking at him I carefully hung up the phone and exited the kitchen. I knew there was a murderous look on my face because John flinched as soon as he saw my face. I went to my room upstairs and collapsed on the bed, burying my head in the pillow.

Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**(03)**

Thank God no one disturbed me for the rest of the day. I didn't even went downstairs to eat, just kept myself locked in the room whole day. Even though the hunger and thirst was trying to kill me, I was in no mood to talk with anyone; I might've tried to bite their heads off if they even attempt to chat with me. To say the least, I was angry. I exactly knew what Phil was trying to do. He had been in the company longer than me and I had been more successful than him in the past years. Jealousy could make a meek lamb turn into cunning wolf. The fact that I slept with him once-which was a horrid mistake-didn't help the situation.

Someone knocked on the door. Grumbling under my breath I buried my face in the pillow, hoping they would go away. Just as the thought disappeared knocks were heard again. Can't a man have his own peace for a while?

"Go away!" I wasn't sure if the person on the other side heard my voice since it was muffled by the pillow. When the handle on the door began to twist I turned my glare to the door. "I said- Oh, hey."

"Hey," John entered the room, a covered plate on his hands. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to my bed, placing the plate on the nightstand and lying down on the bed next to me. I moved to make space to him. At the moment, John was the only one I felt like talking to. I bet he was the one who had made sure no one disturbed me.

"So what's with the being-the-prisoner-in-my-own-room attitude?" he started, folding his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. I cleared my throat and looked away. If I started to confess, I knew I would tell John everything.

"I just needed some alone time, John. That's all. And you're not helping it," I said, giving him a flat look.

"I've helped you enough. Now," he turned to face me, resting his head on his fist, propping on his elbow. "Spill."

"John," I whined. "It's nothing serious. Just an annoying co-worker. He just wanted to know how I was doing at home." Partially it was the truth but that was all I could muster up to spill. If I talked further, I would've burst more than I should. John scrunched up his face, he looked like he wanted to ask more about it but didn't, which I was thankful for.

"Hey, smile," John said out of the blue. What? Smile?

"I said smile," he inched closer to me, his gaze hardening. "You don't look good when you have that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked, pushing myself into the bed as John decided that it was a good idea to climb on top of me. I flushed but kept my face straight.

"That look you show when you're sad. Even after all these years it hadn't changed," then he looked into my eyes. "You haven't changed," Oh John, if you knew how much I've _changed_. He straddled me and I gripped his hips, trying to push him away from me gently. But he wasn't even budging. "I wonder if you're still ticklish on your sides," a mischievous glint was shown in his eyes and realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Before I could jerk away one of his bid hands pushed me down and pinned me to the bed, the other lifting my t-shirt.

I glared at John. Maybe talking to him isn't such a good idea. My thoughts were crushed when his fingers brushed on my left sight teasingly. I pursed my lips, trying to stifle the chuckles that rose up my throat. But my eyes were wide and that gave away the fact that John was succeeding. John grinned devilishly and continued to tease the skin on my ribs with slow, feather light touches. A few seconds after I chuckled and then I burst out laughing. John continued to torture-tickle me for a long time and soon I was out of breath.

"JO-JOHN! LEASE DON'T AHAHAHAHAHA OH MY AHAHA PLEASE STOP! I CA-CAN'T BREEEEEEATHHHH!" I hit his chest with my fists but the blows were weak, as my mind was swimming with dizziness. John stopped, chuckling as I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Was it so funny? I was nearly dying there. I couldn't get back at John because he wasn't ticklish anywhere in his body. Well, maybe the parts I have yet to explore. Not that I wanted to, anyway. Finally catching my breath, I looked at John who was still sitting on my legs. Damn, he was heavy.

Silence passed between us, only the sound of my heavy breathing was heard. His hands were on my hips, and they created tingles on my skin there. I fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. John was staring at my face and then his eyes ran over my body, so slow as if he was trying to mesmerize it in his mind. He leaned in, lips parted as they gazed at mine. I bit my bottom lip, which was a bad move. I saw his sapphire eyes darken to an ocean blue, filling with an unknown emotion. Was John going to kiss me? I bit my lip harder, letting out ragged breaths as my heart pounded in my chest.

"John, we can't do this," I placed my hand on his chest and lightly pushed. He closed his eyes and I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. I didn't know why I had stopped him. I never stopped anyone else back when I was on work. Maybe I needed more from John than from the rest of the guys and women I'd been with. He nodded and sat straight, taking the plate from the nightstand after moving away from on top of me. He uncovered it and handed the plate to me which was filled with delicious looking lasagna. My mouth watered at the sight.

Absent mindedly I felt my tongue tracing my bottom lip. For a moment I thought I saw John's eyes flicker down to my lips but I shook the thought off, the smell of hot food wafting against my nose. I took the plate from him and then gave him another flat look. For a second he looked confused, and then his face lightened up like a moon.

"Oh," his mouth created the perfect 'O'. "I will be leaving then. Take a good night sleep. And a good bath because you reek like rotten eggs," he added, chuckling.

"Hey!" I glared at him. He didn't have to be that rude to me.

He laughed. "I'll be here tomorrow. Make sure you wake up early!"

**[A/N] Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I've been busy but I'm not gonna spill out excuses for my lateness. I will upload a new chapter in a few days, much longer and much better. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me inspired. Make sure to review in this chapter too, though. I love to hear what you have to say about this small encounter. [A/N]**


	4. Chapter 4

**7 reviews people?**

**(04)**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I yelped, jumping from one leg. Fucking chicken. If I could I would twist there long scrawny necks and break them in half. You wondering why I said that? Because my love of a mother asked me to feed the fucking chicken. She asked me to feed them chicken food, or whatever it is in the basket that I was holding. She didn't tell me to feed myself to these stupid chickens. But they keep biting me with their sharp beaks.

Bloody hell!

Another one stuck its beak in my boot, and it pierced through the skin of the boot and stabbed my toe. I, literally, kicked it. It went flying over the sky and fell a few feet away from me, screeching when it hit the ground. Satisfied, I put my hands on my hips, smirking at the hurt chicken evilly. That would teach something to that stupid chicken, trying to take my reputation away. I was The Viper. Not some goon. Then another one dug its nails to my foot and I raised the leg to kick it too.

"Randy?!"

I stopped abruptly, hesitantly putting my leg back down.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Trying to kick the stupid chicken's ass. If it even have an ass. Of course it does, otherwise how does it shi-

"Randy?!" John stomped towards me, his face scrunched up in anger. What did I do?"Are you trying to kill those poor things?"

"Trust me when I say, John, those are anything but poor. They tried to-"

"They tried to what? Tear your flesh apart with their sharp nails and beaks?" John asked, his tone flat, but his mouth was stretched into an amusing smile. Glad to know he found it amusing that those horrid creatures trying to murder me.

"My thoughts exactly," I said, throwing my arms up in the air, getting a few seeds of chicken food on my head in the process. I shook my head, getting them off. John scowled, mimicking my gesture and placing his hands on his wide hips.

"You're stupid."

How dare he insult me? I'm Randy Orton! My mouth hung open and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're supposed to put that basket on the ground for them to eat. They can't reach it if you held it miles high in the air like that."

Oh. I knew that.

"You didn't have to say that. I know," I lied, snickering and waving him off.

"Pfft. Yeah. I saw that," he rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"What did you just say?" I said in a low, dangerously calm voice, daring him to say it to my face again. No one dared to trash talk to me to my face, they knew the consequences.

"Nothing," John quickly said, too quickly for his comfort. I put the basket on the ground and hastily moved away before those stupid chicken tried to kill me again. "So, are you free now?" I looked at John.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Would you like to come with me to our town fair?" John bounced on his feet, like a hyper kid on a Christmas morning. The first thought on my head was to protest and have a good nap, but then when I saw how his sapphire eyes were sparkling, I didn't have the heart to decline the offer. I nodded, taking off the gloves I was wearing.

"Why are we going there?"

"I need to buy some apples for our horses and some groceries," John said, taking the gloves from me and putting them onto his hands. When I raised a brow, he rolled his eyes. "I need to collect the eggs. You go clean up and get ready."

"Let me do the job, Mom asked me to take care of the chicken. Not you."

"Yeah, I saw how you did that," his words were dripped in sarcasm, and he kept his eyes wide to show innocence.

"John," I accused, pointing a finger at him," it's been twelve years since I was last here. How am I supposed to remember little things like this when I don't even remember what my boss said yesterday? I have a terrible memory!"

"It's funny how you forgot about us too," he muttered under his breath. Again, that tightening feeling in my chest returned. I headed to where the nests were located as if I hadn't heard him. How was I supposed to respond to that? Avoiding stepping onto a pool of mud that was right in front of the cabin-like chicken house, I entered it, wrinkling my nose at the smell. I heard John yell my name from outside, but I ignored him, crouching down near the nests which had eggs laid on.

"Randy! I said I could do It." why must you always have to steal my glory, John? I realized I didn't have anything to put the eggs on. I scoffed. Genius me. I put three eggs in my left jeans pocket, four in the right pocket. And I took six in my hands. Then I paused exiting the cabin to give the eggs to John, intending to return to collect the rest. But it never happened.

"Look where you-"

I yelped as I slipped on the mud, landing on my butt with a sickening crack.

"-Going."

Why didn't he warn me _before_ I walked in that mud? Then I remembered the sickening sound of a crack. I gulped. No, it wasn't any bone of mine that cracked. I looked down, seeing yellow goo flowing out of my pockets. I groaned, falling back to the ground. No, not the ground, mud. It was mud that I so stupidly fell upon. I slowly stood up, managing to slip a few times in the process. No thanks to John, I looked at the mess that I've made. My whole backside was covered with mud, my jeans were ruined, and I looked like a pig.

John was laughing his ass off a few feet away from me, holding his stomach. Not to mention he accidentally sat on the ground by the force of his merry laugh. I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. "Nice to know you found it funny, Cena," clearly, I didn't look that intimidating because my words made John laugh harder. I scowled, storming towards home ignoring John's half-ass apologies.

XXXX

"Randyyyyy," John whined outside my room. I haven't come out of my room since I had taken a long, nice shower after the incident in the farm. I locked my door in case John decided to barge in without permission. And now that he couldn't John had decided that he had the permission to pound on my door, whining apologizes.

"Please come out, I'm sorry."

I covered my ears and closed my eyes, blocking away John completely. Maybe I was being a jerk, but John needed to stop messing with me once and for all. After about fifteen minutes, everything went silent. Good, John gave up. But that last sentence was doubtful to believe even to me, because once John intended to do something, he never gave up until he finished the whole thing. But I brushed it off my mind, folding my arms behind my head, adjusting on the bed so I was comfortable. I closed my eyes, a moment of peace etched to my head.

"Boo!" someone whispered in my ear and I jumped violently, my heart nearly jumping out of my throat. I turned my head wildly at the person, seeing John crouching beside my bed, his face inches away from mine. I shifted away from him, putting some space between us. He grinned widely while I attempted to calm my hammering heart down.

"H-how did you get inside?" I glanced at the bedroom door, which was still locked.

"From the balcony. The glass door was open," John smirked. Oh, how I wish to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. "So, you still angry with me?"

I narrowed my eyes, sitting straight on the bed. "Yup."

"I apologized."

"Yup."

"So you still don't want to accept my apology?"

"Nope."

"Randy!" John snapped. "Don't be an arrogant ass! Just forget it already! You're the one who never listened to a word I said and went all heroic to collect eggs and returned like a…like a…" he stopped when he saw the expression on my face. "Whatever. You still want to come to the fair?"

I thought about it. I could stay at home and have a good nap, or I can go out with John and have some fun. Maybe I could even push him to a rum barrel which will be on sale. "Fine," I said, keeping my face straight. John let out a sigh of relief and stood up, asking me to get ready before climbing out of my balcony. Stupid John. He could've left my room through the door.

XXXX

I had to carry all the bags and baskets John pushed to me, while he walked around freely, choosing what to buy. But I didn't have time to complain, because our weekly fair had become so much interesting while I was on the road. There were many stalls now, instead of the few it had the last time I've been to it, and a lot more utilities providers. I watched in fascination as a girl about my age danced in the middle of a small crowd, an Irish one from the looks of it. Her long butter yellow dress matched the color of her hair, and her eyes were the color of ocean, I could see them sparkling like sapphires all the way from here.

They reminded me of John's but his eyes were much bluer, much brighter than the girl's. I turned to look at John, who was now gazing at the list of groceries he needed to buy, muttering to himself. My lips twitched to a smile but I suppressed it, not letting John know that I wasn't angry with him. Then I turned to look at the girl, who had momentarily stopped dancing and was now holding a hat out to the small crowd while I let John sort out the list. For a second she met my eyes, giving me a knowing smile before moving on to the next person in the crowd. A familiar sense washed through me. Did I know her?

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Huh?" I looked at John, who had a strained smile on his lips. "Oh, yeah. She's a fine young woman." I felt John staring at me. I shook my head, turning to look at John and locking my gaze with him. Right now, his eyes were more fascinating than that girl. The corners of John's lips twitched, and then they stretched to a full bright beam, displaying his dimples. I felt my lips also curving to a smile along with his. I chuckled, shaking my head again. We are a weird couple. Well, then again, aren't all the best friends? We are still best friends, right?

"Hey Cena! Are you done ogling?"

An annoying voice broke our moment, and I looked at the man, glaring at him heatedly.

I heard John sigh beside me and then ask, "What do you want, Barrett?"

"Just want to know who this lovely creature beside you, who is now apparently giving me daggers from his beautiful cerulean eyes," Barrett smirked, holding out his hand to me, which I didn't intend to shake. "Wade Barrett."

"Piss off," I spat, grabbing John's hand and attempting to leave. "We don't have time to waste."

"Whoa, wait, wait! I just wanted to introduce myself. Who are you, may I ask?" Wade folded his arms behind his back, a smirk etched onto his ugly face as he leaned forward.

"Adam Copeland," I lied. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me. It wasn't John's because John was glaring at Wade and it certainly wasn't Wade's because he was in front of me. Those eyes were glaring a hole through my back. I glanced around, trying to find who was eavesdropping on me, but I didn't find anyone openly staring at me.

"Nice to meet you, Adam. As much as I like to stay, I can't. So let me invite you to a party. You too, Cena. Tomorrow night, West Warehouse." Then he saluted, leaving both me and John alone.

"Damn, I hate that man," John mumbled, turning to look at me. I didn't hear a word either John or Wade said. I was frozen in my spot, unable to move. Whoever was staring at me got on my nerves.

"Randy?"

The stare was so intense that I couldn't think clearly. It was like he was right beside me but I couldn't see him. I scanned the crowds, yet I couldn't find him, or it could be a girl. But the gaze was much more piercing to be a girl's.

"Randy?" john touched my arm and I jumped, remembering that John was beside me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, John. Come on, let's go. Where's to next?"

"Uh," he hesitated, searching for something in my face. "Milk. To Carson's it is."

I nodded, taking his hand and asking him to lead the way, trying to shake off that feeling of someone watching me. John's rapid chattering kept my mind off the stalking, and I was thankful that John was with me. He never complained about why I was awfully quiet and he didn't push me, asking why I was acting strange. This was why I loved John – no pun intended.

When we finished shopping, we spent an hour just walking around the fair to see interesting things that was on for sale. For a second, I thought the fair looked like Hogsmead in Harry Potter – yes, I've watched all the movies – just because it was so colorful. There were so many things to look at; it was a pity that we had to leave for home soon. Call me stupid; call me lame, I don't care. John said I looked like a kindergarten kid, acting hyper on the Christmas morning, the same comparison I used to describe John earlier today. There was this big carpet (I dare you to laugh), which had the whole world sewed in it. The sun, the moon, trees, ocean, animals, flowers, buildings, and an angel on the right corner of it, looking down at the world with sad eyes. It was just so beautiful that I even tried to buy it. If it wasn't for John I would have.

Then there was this artist, who drew anything his customers wanted. He sat next the stall where textiles were sold, with only his drawing book and a small purse. Currently, he was drawing the kitten that was rubbing its face against the artist's leg. Every curve and line h drew added up marvel to the picture, and he used a single pencil to both lighten and darken the picture when necessary.

Then I met Mrs. Boring- that was actually her name- but she was anything but boring. She sold homemade pies, and she had a very good variety of sweets with her. She let me taste a piece of everything she had made and refused to take money from me. When I asked why she said that I was a darling, to which John snorted and that she knew my mom, and she was a close friend of hers'. My favorite was the pumpkin pie, because just as I took a mouthful it just melted into my mouth, filling me with sweetness. I knew my face showed pure ecstasy because John said I looked like I was having sex with that pudding.

Now, I was dragging John to a bright purple tent. I spotted it when I was with Mrs. Boring and just the sight of it attracted me to it. I didn't like purple, but the cloth had stars and moon as a pattern and that was what made me go there. John said it was their local sorceress. So now I was dragging an unwilling John to her. I didn't believe in horoscopes but I wanted to look at how the inside looked like.

I inhaled sharply when I went in, and I heard John stopped breathing. It was so beautiful. Inside was painted, or designed to look like the galaxy we lived. Planets, stars, meteors, Milky Way and so much more things were designed above our heads and it almost looked like real. It was dark, and the stars were shining like small bulbs giving the faintest of the lights. John grabbed my arm, pulling me towards an empty seat in the middle of the tent. He gestured me to sit down and I did, placing my elbows on the round table in front of me.

"Hello?" John called, searching for the sorceress.

"Randal Orton," someone breathed in my ear and I cringed at the unexpected guest. An old lady met my eyes. She had grey eyes that looked glassy, and grey frilly hair. She wore dark blue robes, a dress which covered her whole body except for her face and hands. She moved away from me, inspecting me with her watery eyes. "It's been so long since you were last on this town."

"How…..how did you know me?" I asked, puzzled about how she knew me while I didn't have a clue that she was.

"I'm a sorceress. Which many people do not believe when I say. It takes them some time to start to believe. It takes some encounters, some incidents," she rounded the table, taking her seat directly in front of me. I felt John coming closer behind me and pressing his front against my back. I leaned back, resting my back against him. "You're a very talented young man. Brave, but cowardice may ruin it if you don't act wisely."

"A single secret can do things unimaginable to a man's life, Randal. Man needs to understand to reveal it in time, before someone else does and destroy a life. Sometimes, fame and reputation can ruin a person's sanity."

I gulped. I know I have to say that _thing_ to my family. But I don't know how. I didn't do it, neither have I had an idea who or how it did happen to me. But I have to tell my family, as much as I dreaded that upcoming moment. I was completely dumbfounded when this lady told this to me. But I was thankful that she said it in a non-revealing way, so John didn't understand what was she saying.

"You can leave now, Randal Orton. And seek wisdom from someone wise," she said, dismissing me and John standing up [and waving off her hand.

"What? That's it?" I asked. That was very short, wasn't it? She gave me a hard look and I immediately shut up, standing up also. I gave her a nod, and walked to the entrance of the tent.

"John," I paused when she called John. "Make a move before someone else does."

John looked like he was horrified of the sorceress. Then he looked away nodding, and I saw a faint hint of red on his cheeks.

What did she mean?

**[A/N] Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please remember to review in this chapter too. I want to hear if I should continue this story or not. **** [A/N] **


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Thanks to **_waldron82, Shin BC1801, Bluestar711, DreuxFizz, EnvisionVerse _**and that anonymous person for their reviews. We made it to 6 reviews in last chapter. **

**Maybe 8 reviews for this chapter?**

**(05)**

"So we give them your surprise entrance for the main event," Vince McMahon's enthusiastic voice flowed out of the speaker on the phone. I sighed, looking at Nate who was sitting on the bed between my legs, spinning the WWE logo in my championship belt and giggling softly. A smile stretched my lips and I tousled his dark hair, earning a swat on my arm. Giving me an angry pout, Nate went back to poking the logo.

"Orton, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," I rolled my eyes, even though Mr. McMahon couldn't see me.

"Thought you spaced out again. Happens a lot when you're high," he grumbled in a low voice.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "Look, I told you I didn't take them. Someone must have injected them into me."

"Maybe," I could practically hear McMahon rolling his eyes from the other side. "How many times do you think I've heard those words? You're not the only one who had gotten suspended for reasons like that. Just remember one thing. You're the WWE champion. You're the best I have," someone snorted from the background, "You fuck this up for me, and you fuck up yourself."

"Who's with you?" I balled my fists, struggling to control my anger as Nate was with me in the room.

"Oh, no one-"

"Hello, Ran-Ran!"

I groaned inwardly, punching my face mentally. "Why are you there with McMahon?" a pause of silence and then a sound of a door being shut. Phil must have gone out of the room.

"Didn't I make it clear, a few days ago, Randal? Or do I have to repeat all of that again?"

I scoffed.

"I want you to do something for me," he hummed, like he was thinking. "Don't show up for Summer Slam. Simple as that."

"Like I would do that," I tapped on Nate's shoulder to get his attention and pointed towards the door. He pouted, but didn't protest. I silently nodded my head, giving him permission to take the belt out of my room. He grinned happily and jogged out of the door, forgetting to close the door behind him.

"Why you so stubborn, Orton? Why can't you just stay home and enjoy the real life of farming?"

"WWE is my life, Punk. If you thought I'd give up all of that just to be with my family. You're sadly mistaken," I sneered, turning my back to the door and gazing out of the balcony. "Why can't you just get out of my life and go to somewhere like, TNA?" I heard a dull thud and spun around where the sound came from. No one was in my room or at the door. Maybe the sound came from downstairs. "Give the phone to Vince."

"So you two are on the first name basis? When did you suck his cock?"

"Shut up," I hissed. Who the hell did he think he was talking to?

"Come on, Orton, everyone knows that you're the Locker Room Slut," Phil chuckled humorlessly.

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"I knew by the way you fucked me, that you were damn experticed at it," his voice was low, menacing.

"Give the fucking phone to McMahon!" I shouted, clawing the skin of the back of my neck. It sure would leave marks there, but I was in no state to care about that. I wanted to get this shit over with for once and for all. I wasn't going to let a rookie ruin my real life for some fucked up reason.

"Give him one word about what I'd told you and your little whore can say good bye to his carrier."

Everything around me froze. He wouldn't do that, would he? "What?"

"I was talking about Rhodes. You do remember him do you? Or did you find a new fling to fuck?" Phil scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Now back to the subject. I was thinking of taking out Cody Rhodes. Maybe Ted DiBiase too. You know, break a few of their bones and send them to the Permanently Injured list?"

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed, brushing a hand through my shorn hair. Cody and Ted were like my brothers, the closest ones to me in our company apart from my Mentor, Hunter. I have to find a way to stop Phil, even if he died in the process.

"Oh, yes I would, Randal. Now, I'm going to give the phone to McMahon, and you will say nothing about this, right?" he took my silence as a confirmation. "Good boy," he chirped and I heard the door opening again and Mr. McMahon talking to Phil.

"Orton, I hope to see you at Summer Slam," he said at last, after giving a lifelong rant about the other superstars and divas in the roster.

"Yes, sir," I said, giving him a short greeting and hanging up the phone.

The urge to throw my phone across the room was unbearable, but I managed to control my anger towards Punk, who was determined to destroy my life. I will find a way to pay him back and I would _make_ him pay for the shit he had pushed me into. And I was determined to find out who gave me the drugs that were found in my blood. I'm hundred percent sure that I didn't take them willingly, as if I would let something like that fuck up the carrier I earned through hard work. So whoever put drugs in me, better get ready for what was coming for him or as a matter of fact, her.

For a brief moment I had thought that maybe Phil was the one, who drugged me, but he was straight edge, he wasn't a person to break his policy just to tear someone apart. I sighed again, checking the time. It was five minutes to six in the evening and I had only five minutes to get ready until John comes to pick me up. We were going to go to the yearly festival tonight. I examined the contents in my closet, wondering what to wear.

Putting the worry aside in my head, I felt the excitement build inside me. I can't help but feel ecstatic about the festival in town. It wasn't a big one, like we would see in big cities but it was pretty decent, according to John. It has been held in the town for five years and this was the third time John was going, mine being the first. As I said before it's nothing big, just a few sketchy rides that they put in a big field in the middle of the town and a parade that goes down the main road on Saturday afternoon. Today was Friday, the opening night, which meant two things. One, that all the teenagers will be there, and two, that it's going to be open late.

Every year, they basically have the same rides, John said. They'll have The Hammer, which is a thing that spins around in a vertical circle, going upside down and stopping for a second, then falling back down. A roller coaster, which I hate with passion, that from the outside looks like it was for five year olds but once you get in it you nearly get a whip lash because of how terribly built it is and how fast it goes. They have the fun house, or whatever they call it, you have to walk through with the spinning tunnel at the end. The Tornado, which makes you vomit at the end because it spins you in a circle, then you have the option to spin yourself as you spin and I wouldn't suggest eating before you go on that hell of a ride.

And then, there was the Ferris wheel, the only thing that I wouldn't go near ten yards in a festival. It looks so rickety and unstable, just the sight of it makes me shiver in fright. It's scarier than the Hammer, which goes upside down and breaks down every thirty minutes for 'Repairs'.

I finally settled on a pair of light blue denim pants and a black t-shirt that hugged my upper body. I went downstairs, seeing Nate on the couch with John. John looked like he was deep in thought, though he nodded and smiled at Nate occasionally when he said something. My belt was Nate's lap and his chatter filled the room. I walked into the kitchen and told Mom and Dad that I was leaving before returning to the living room.

"John," I waited till he looked at me. "Let's go."

He nodded, averting his gaze from me. Whoa. What was wrong with him?

"Don't damage that, kiddo," I tousled Nate's hair again for one last time before giving him a warning look. I closed the door behind me as I followed John out of the house. He got into my Dad's old Chevy truck and started it up. I climbed into the passenger's seat, giving him a confused look.

"Is there something wrong, John?"

"No," with a single word he shut me up, his gaze hardening as he inspected the drive way in front of him. John was wearing black and white plaid shorts and a white t-shirt, his muscles seeing through the fabric of the shirt. Awkwardly I looked out of the window for the rest of the ride. There weren't so many cars in the street since people liked to walk or ride on horses for short-time travels. We inbound space in the parking lot and John stopped the engine, taking out the keys and shoving them inside his pocket.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand to me. I looked around and seeing only a few people were present I took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Are you okay now?" I asked hesitantly, giving a worried look.

"Was there something wrong with me?"

"Yeah," I gulped. "You seemed spaced out earlier, at home."

"Eh, just tired," he lied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders. I know I'm being a hypocrite but he lying to me hurt. He tugged me towards the ticket booth and asked for bracelets. I remembered that if you wanted to go in you would either have to buy a ticket or a bracelet.

"Fifty dollars," the man, or the woman, I couldn't figure out clearly, grumbled. John let go of my hand and took out a few notes from his wallet, handing them back to the person. "Wrist," he/she grunted and John insisted that I get a bracelet first. I put my hand through the hole on the counter and the woman – her nails were manicured – slid a bright yellow bracelet to my wrist. I frowned as I pulled my hand out, grimacing at the color. My mouth hung open as John got a midnight blue bracelet, jealousy shooting through my mind at the sight of it. As of reading my mind, John smirked.

"Not happening," he stuck his chin out and walked through the gates of the entrance, porously waving his hand at his side just to get on my nerves. I scowled, crossing my arms on my chest and glaring a hole through it.

"So what do you want to do first?" John asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I pursed my lips, thinking, but my thoughts are interrupted by a loud commotion behind me. I turned around to see what was going on. A large group of at least ten guys were approaching the fair, and among them was Wade Barrett. The guys practically ambush the ticket booth, each buying, or stealing, I'm not sure what was going on there. They split up to go one different ride or go get food. I sighed in relief when they didn't notice us.

"Randy?"

I glanced up at John, who had a worried look on his face. "Hmm?"

"Where to, first?"

"Oh, um… How about that Gravitron thing?" I asked.

"Not happening. No rides. Something else," he said, shaking his head in protest. Then I remembered that he was afraid of heights. Damn, how could I forget that thing?

"You're not fun," I pout, attempting to persuade him with my eyes. No one could say no to them. John stares at me for a minute before sighing in defeat. I mentally cheer myself as he gave a stiff nod.

"Only this one, Orton. You owe me," I grin hugely at his saying, not caring if I owe him or not. I know I would probably regret this sometime later.

I follow John over to the line for the ride, which is not very long because the fair had just opened. The ride gradually comes to a stop and the man operating the ride asks the people to get off. Then he told us to get in, checking each of our bracelets before letting us on. John and I were able to find two sections right beside each other. There's nowhere to sit, you have to stand in a cage like thing with only a rope in front of you that you're responsible for hooking onto the bar. There are dividers between each section, with holes in them so you could see the people beside you. John looked nervous, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He attempted to give a smile but failed at it, and it looked like a grimace. I already regretted pushing him to come with me. I mean what if something happens to him?

I clutched onto the rope in front of me loosely, waiting for people to fill in the empty sections and the ride to start.

"Hello, Adam" I turned to see Wade enter the ride, two of his friends with him. "Cena." For a moment I was confused of why he was calling me Adam, and then I remembered that I lied to him about my name. Well, that's one lie I don't regret. "Since you two never came to my party, let me invite you to another. I hope to see you two at the same place on Wednesday night."

"Maybe," I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked into an empty section and hook the rope to the bar. The ride started, spinning almost as it began going up. It spanned slowly at first, gaining speed eventually. Then it tilted up on its side, until it is almost completely vertical. A wide grin spread on my face as some of the scared girls start screaming. This was why I loved these types of rides. I looked over at John who was holding the rope in a death grip, with closed eyes. He was breathing heavily, which got me worried the most.

To my utter astonishment, I saw Wade unhooking the rope, grasping onto the bars at his sides, and then propelled himself forward so he is holding onto the railing in the middle of the ride. I stared wide-eyed at him. That didn't look very safe. Wade caught me staring at him and smirked. "What? You worried about me?"

I resisted the urge to let go of the rope just to punch and wipe that annoying smirk off his face. "Not even slightly," I said casually, averting my gaze from him to John again.

"Scared, Cena?"

I glared at Wade, who was making fun of John. His lackeys were laughing behind him.

"Why don't you try this?"

"Because I'm not stupid like you," John said his voice hoarse.

"Oh, I get it. You're scared. That's alright. It's okay to be scared," Wade continued to provoke John, his smirk widening into a knowing grin.

"I'm not scared," John said defensively.

"John," I warned, my heart starting to pound in my chest. God, what was this man trying to do? Kill John?

"Prove it," Wade challenged. My temper flared as John reached for the clasp on the rope In front of him to unhook it.

"John, don't," I warned again, worrying my ass off. Is John stupid? Why did he have to put his life in danger just prove some stupid fact? "John."

He ignored me, and let the ropes fall down, grasping onto the bars and slowly took steps forward. Once he's at the bottom part of the vertical circle, he took a hold on the railings, pulling himself forward so he was leaning against the bar, just like Wade. Wade raised a brow at John and then he turned to look at me. I was scared for John who was gripping on to the railing for his life. I was a bit surprised that I was more afraid of John than himself.

"I'm not scared," John repeated, closing his eyes again. Wade gave a few dry chuckles and eyed me from the corners of his eyes. I ignored him, focusing on John.

"John, please come back," I begged as he slightly turned to look at me. I knew my face was contorted with fear when he looked my way, because that's when John realized where he was and what he was doing.

"I'm fine," he said fiercely.

"John, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped. I stayed silent after that, my heart sinking to my guts. I just wanted him to be safe. There was seriously something going on with John today. The ride ends soon after that and I quickly rushed off. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for John, biting my lip with worry. When he finally appeared at the entrance he was shaking slightly, but he didn't fall, thank goodness.

"Please don't do that again," I said as soon as he was in the hearing distance, pulling him to a fierce hug. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing back with some emotion. He nodded.

"You don't need to say that again."

"No rides for the night again," I said, dragging him to somewhere else.

"Randy you don't have to ruin your night because of me. You can have fun. I'll just wait somewhere until you come."

"You seriously think I'm going to do that?" I asked him, giving an incredulous look.

"Why not?"

I shook my head and stop at a food stall, looking at all the delicious, greasy food which were on display. "You want something to eat?" I asked, licking my lips at the sight. I heard John hum in confirmation and bought a small parcel of baked potatoes for him –his favorite – and a bag of cotton candy for me. I gave him his box and a grin spread across his face as he eyed my light blue cotton candy.

"You still like them?"

"Yeah," I grinned back, remembering that time when we both stole two bags of pink cotton candy from an old man who had a big moustache and a pair of big spectacles. But then John had felt so sad about stealing, I had to go back and give the man money for the candy we stole from him to stop John from crying his heart out. I chuckled, noticing a hand waving in front of my face.

"You still there, Orton?"

I nodded, and then from the corner of my eyes I caught a sight of a familiar hoodie. I pushed the bag of cotton candy to John. "Wait here. I'll be back." Ignoring the confused look on his face I started to walk where the person disappeared. I went to the back of the toys shop he disappeared into and peered, but there was no one there. Had I imagined him? I went back to John who was looking at several stalls. I dragged him to the games, eating our food on the way to it. We tossed the remains into the waste basket near one shop. I frowned as I licked my lips.

"Damn, my tongue is blue."

John chuckled, his eyes momentarily going to my lips at the statement, but then he gestured towards a stall. We walked over to it and John tried his luck at the ring toss. All the time I was laughing at John, who was terrible at it. He kept pouting and I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. Then we moved on to the next stall, where he had to throw darts at balloons. He was pretty good at it because he hit seventeen balloons of twenty.

"Medium price. Chose one from the second row," the huge man in charge of the stall said, pointing towards the wall where the prizes were lined up. It was obvious that the man was bored but it's not like I cared. I was feeling pretty special since John was letting me choose a prize. There was a purple frog, a pink pig, a black gorilla and a penguin. I pointed the penguin and the man handed it to me. I hugged the stuffed animal to me.

I laughed, giving John a hug and awkwardly holding the penguin behind his neck. He patted my back, laughing along with me. Then we moved onto the Fun House, entering it after flashing our bracelets to the man who was running it. First, there's a stair case where each stair moves back and forth. Then, there's a path way with metal cylinders that spanned underneath my feet. I go around a corner and then cross a small bridge that moved forward like they have at airports but not as fancy. I glanced back to see John following me, so I continue forward. The second storey has more bridge-like things with railings in between leading you through, just like down stairs. The first path way had a floor that collapses downwards. I yelped in surprise when I nearly fell downwards unexpectedly. John quickly steadied me, but he hastily removed his hands from my sides.

I thanked him and turned another U-turn like earlier onto more spinning metal cylinders and slid across them, just like earlier. There aren't any walls in the front where we were, so I walked over to the railing, looking over the little fair. A moment of comfortable silence passed over me and John.

"We should probably get going, Randy. It's getting late," John says, checking out his wrist watch. I looked over at mine and saw that it was already nine o'clock. Then I looked at John, who was staring at the fair below again. His dimples were slightly displayed and his lips were forming a pout, his sapphire eyes vibrant with excitement. I couldn't help it. I leaned forward and kissed him. His reaction was immediate.

He gripped my hips and tugged me closer to him, and I locked my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his short dark brown hair and pushed his head down, my lips sucking on his bottom lip hard. He kissed me over and over again, I lost track of how many times. Finally, I pulled away to catch my breath. What came over me to kiss him was a mystery. But needless to say, I enjoyed every second of it.

"You taste like cotton candy," John mumbled against my neck, where his lips were latched onto. I shivered, grasping his broad shoulders.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home," I muttered bitterly, hearing Wade's clan laughing and cheering us to continue from the field. They had seen us kiss. Not that I care but there was this uneasy feeling settling inside me and I didn't like that one bit. I heard John sigh and tug my hand.

"Okay, let's go."

"Can we go to your house tonight?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to meet his father; it's been a long time since I had seen him. All the excitement on John's face disappeared at the question and his face hardened, but he nodded anyway.

"Sure."

**You know what to do **


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] **

**Bluestar711: Your two questions. I don't need to answer as always. The chapter will reveal in time :D**

**AngelEyes2012: The second half of your review, you don't need to wait for that now.**

**Shin BC1801: Glad!**

**Waldron82: Hmm… maybe I'll do just what you said. **

**John cena good gurl: You got one part right ;)**

**EnvisionVerse: Maybe, maybe not. **

**DreuxFizz: Congratulations! You came to reveal the closest of what is wrong with John.**

**(06)**

I almost fell asleep while the ride to John's house. It felt like hours even though only a half an hour passed. We entered his father's estate, passing the corn yards. It took us ten minutes to just to approach his front lawn. He cut off the engine, asking me to wait by the door until he parked the truck in his garage. Somehow, his face was calm now. The discomfort and the hard look he had had before was long gone, and whatever the reason he was worried at first, didn't matter now.

I stood by his front door, hugging myself and cursing mentally for forgetting a jacket. It was so cold. John joined me soon after and took out the key from his pocket, unlocking the door, and gesturing for me to go inside first. Gladly I hurried inside, rubbing my hands together.

John followed, closing the door behind him and entering the house. Kicking off my shoes I walked into the living room jumping down on the couch. John sat next to me, throwing his jacket on the love seat beside the couch and looking at me. "So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep?" I suggested, giving him sleepy eyes. John nodded, gesturing towards the staircase.

"Feel free to sleep on my bed," he said, getting up and going to the DVD rack under his TV.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, my eyes travelling to John's lower back, stopping at his ass. I was such a perve.

"Probably in a guest room, unless you want me in the bed with you," he glanced back to give m a cheeky grin. Cocky bastard.

"Hah, you wish," I replied, unable to hold back a grin. "Why can't you come now though?"

John inserted a disk to his DVD Player, standing up and switching on the TV. "I'll sleep later. I just have to watch Sinister. I bought this months ago, but I didn't have the chance to watch it."

"Dude!" I exclaimed, straightening my spine in alarm. "I need to watch that too! Um… would you mind if..?"

John grinned. "Only if you promise you won't cry or scream."

"Oh, please," I waved him off. Did he seriously think that I was such a pansy? "I will be the one giving you comfort hugs."

"We'll see," John said in a low voice, an evil glint in his eyes. I gulped. Maybe I should watch it alone. What if I accidentally screamed?

*2 hours later*

"OH GOD!" I yelled, clasping a hand over my mouth and gripping John's bicep with the other. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"So what?" John asked casually, grinning from ear to ear as I was dying from worry. That little girl was going to cut her family to pieces from an axe.

"OH GOD!" I shouted again, my feet leaving the floor as I curled into a ball on the couch.

John burst out laughing as he looked at me. Haha. So funny. I watched in horror as the Boogeyman disappeared through the television, carrying the girl with him. Now, I know that that wasn't real, but the movie was so damn good. I was surprised that I survived it.

Punching John's chest, I got up giving a one last glance at the TV. Before I could take a step, John grabbed my hand and yanked. I yelped as I fell onto him, his hard body colliding with my slender one. "The hell?"

"We were supposed to ditch the movie and engage in a heavy make out session," he pouted, locking his arms around me.

I grimaced. "Not with a movie like that. God…" I shivered, partly from remembering the movie and partly because John's hard on was poking me in the ass. Good thing I was wearing clothes. I gulped looking at John. He stared at me for a moment with an intense gaze which made me shiver again. Then he crashed his lips to mine, pulling me to a kiss for the second time of the night. It wasn't fierce and fiery like the last time, it was slow, and smooth, comforting. Which made me wonder that why haven't I tried this sooner.

My hand instinctively went to his hair, gripping a handful of short brown hair. He sucked on my bottom lip as I latched on to his top one. His lips were chapped, but were smoothly gliding over mine. I moaned as he bit my bottom lip, murmuring my name against our lips. I opened my lips, giving his tongue entrance as he pushed me into the couch, climbing on top of me. Our tongues wrestled for domination, but I knew that I had no chance against John. But I didn't stop fighting though. I rolled my hips, earning a soft groan from John. He bucked his hips against mine, our clothed groins rubbing against each other creating friction. I moaned again, lifting my hips occasionally to meet his thrusts.

I explored his mouth, savoring the unique taste. It was addictive, and I found myself unwilling to let that taste go. His lips trailed kisses over my cheek and then jaws, making their way to the base of my neck. It was when John bit the side of my neck, tugging the hem of my shirt I came to reality. My eyes snapped open and I shoved him away. "John stop."

He took a second to catch his breath and then frowned. "Why?"

"We…We are moving too fast," I didn't wait for a reply.

I made my way to the kitchen. Cotton-candy was just not suitable for dinner. I was craving for something spicy. Opening the fridge, I peered in, disappointed to see only vegetables and fruit inside it, with a couple of beers. I took out a can, opening it and taking a swig. I looked around, taking in the once familiar kitchen. "Where's your dad?" I asked, once John entered the kitchen, taking out some things to make dinner.

"Out," he said, his voice trying hard to sound non-chalet. I narrowed my eyes.

"Out?"

"Out," he repeated with a clipped tone, without looking at me. Was there something going on between them? Are they not on good terms? Mom or dad never mentioned it to me.

"John is there something wrong?" I asked, placing my beer on the counter and touching his shoulder. "What has been going on while I wasn't here?"

"Nothing," he said sternly. I saw his jaws twitching with anger, anger for me, I didn't know. I couldn't help but feel John was keeping me out. There was something wrong with John tonight, and God knows how many times that I've thought that over the evening.

"John, it would ease your mind if you tell me about it," I turned John towards me, making him look me in the eye. His eyes snapped to mine, this time, sparkling with anger. He shoved me away, hissing.

"Stop acting like you care!"

Whoa. "What?"

"Stop. Acting like you care," John spat turning away from me. I stopped him, frowning over what he said.

"I do care about you John," I tried to convince him. "Why would I ask you that if I wasn't?"

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Don't think I don't know what you're playing, Orton. You don't care about me. Hell, you don't care about any of us! As soon as you get tired of all this shit, you'll be flying over to where you _belong_. Why did you even come here?"

I took a step back. My chest was tightening; it hurt.

"As a matter of fact, you can leave right now. The door is open for you," he pointed towards the backdoor of the kitchen. I blinked away the tears that pooled in my eyes, hating myself for showing my weakness in front of another man.

"Why are you like this John? What happened to you? You were fine just moments ago," I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"What made me like this? Maybe it's because you acted like our kiss never happened. Maybe it's because I waited for you all these years, and you come back now and show fake affection. _Everyone knows you're the Locker Room Slut_."

My breath hitched and a single tear flowed out of my left eye. How did-

"How did I know that? Maybe shouldn't have put your call on speaker."

I backed away, my body trembling. The next thing I knew was I was running across his backyard. Passing the grand, white gazebo I ran into the forest beyond it. The nicely manicured lawns changed into wild weeds, thorny bushes and giant trees. But I didn't care. I needed to get away from John.

I don't want to be with John.

The forest was dimly illuminated by the waning moon. Leaves were rustling violently as if they were spectators cheering me on. My feet pounded faster on the ground and I ran until I was out of breath. The cloud in my mind slowly started to fade as I looked around at the endless forest. There was no road, no pathway to get back to either the main road, or John's house. Simple fact.

I was lost.

I fell to the ground in a sitting position, my legs feeling numb and my heart hammering in my chest. I didn't know where I was. Will John come to find me? Was I seriously thinking that? After all that John said to me? Tears stung my eyes again. What hurt most was, all of the things he said was….true. A sob escaped my lips and I clasped a hand over them, trying to muffle them. I wasn't a one to cry, but when I did, imagine the worst thing in the world.

A distant howl reached my ears, followed by a pained screech. I gasped, horrified, and backed away only stopping when my back hit a tree trunk. I hugged myself, coldness surrounding me in the thick forest. Not to mention, I wasn't wearing my shoes, in result my toes had frozen over. My breaths came out as puffs, and I shuddered, when a howl was heard again, this time, closer to where I was. I looked around, searching for a place to hide. The bushes were too small or had spikes, and the trees had too high branches so I couldn't climb one.

"Shit," I chanted over and over again, clawing the skin on the back of my head. The next thing I knew was I was staring face to face with a black, huge wolf. I pushed myself into the tree, as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the horrible beast's stare. It howled the sound piercing through the forest. I covered my ears, a whimper escaping from my lips as I noticed it was dripping blood and saliva from its mouth, which meant that other screech I heard was the last call of the wolf's recent kill.

The next was going to be me.

I knew I was close to faint, my head was spinning inside and my mind was clouded with dread. The wolf took one step towards me, growling wildly as it eyed its prey. If it took one step again, I knew I would black out. And the animal did just that.

**Cliff hanger. I know the chapter is short, but this was the perfect moment to leave a cliff hanger. Please review. And let me remind, the more I get, the sooner the next chapter will be out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N]**

**Chloeyuki: **_Thanks for that extra-long review! Really enjoyed reading it._

**Shin BC1801: **_Because I love torturing y'all! *evil laugh*_

**EnvisionVerse: **_John can't be the Mr. Nice guy all the time…._

**DreuxFizz: **_Randy will be fine. John will save him…well, I suppose._

**Waldron82: **_I always try to show a side of these people we don't normally see._

**John cena good gurl: **_Wade is hardly the Mr. Hero type, but….._

**Unknown: **_Good imagination._

**Don'tWannaLogIn: **_Let me save you!_

**DunDuhDAH: **_Talk more and I will lock you in my torture chamber forever, LOL._

**So, yeah, as always thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them. Here's an early chapter, as I promised. Hope you enjoy it and one last thing. Let me give you a question to think over. (For certain readers only.)**

**How does Wade come into the forest so suddenly to save Randy from the wolf? You do realize that the forest is situated behind John's house, right? Maybe Wade's the wolf, or he must be a vampire *shrugging*. **

**P.S. I'm getting tired of watching Raw pull shit after shit every week. My Punk doesn't deserve what he's getting. All the disrespect… *sigh***

**(07)**

A bright light hit flashed in front of me and I closed my eyes, covered my ears with my hands, blocking everything around me and waited for the pain that was supposed to come. All I could see was black behind my eyelids. It was black for a long time before I heard my name, echoing through the woods.

Someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes again, but everything was blurred. My eyes were glazed over; even if I saw things I couldn't put a finger to recognize what I was seeing. So I kept my silence. Though the voice registered something in my mind, I couldn't quite clearly point out who it was. I was dazed; inside my head was swimming, a light buzz was ringing in my ears. I shivered, partially because of the cold, partially because someone touched me. Their skin was hot-warm, actually, and comforting. But where was the beast?

Where was that raven wolf that preyed upon me? Had I imagined it? I whimpered, as someone cupped my cheeks.

"Randy."

The voice was deep and familiar, full of recognition. It was a man, bigger than me, stronger than me. my eyes were still blurred, I couldn't recognize who it was. But it felt familiar, resting against his massive chest. I trembled, as drops of ice cold water hit my already deadly cold skin. Was it raining? I stared up, yet all I could see was black sky.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against my ear and I turned my face to look at him. Blurred. My vision was blurred. Then something trickled down my face. No, it wasn't water from rain droplets because they were cold. These weren't. These were hot, sticky, tears. Ashamed, I turned my head away from the man, not trusting myself to speak. Why was I crying?

Then I remembered what happened moments ago, with John. I choked back a sob. Why was I such a pansy? I'm a grown up man, I shouldn't be crying. His sapphire eyes appraised me for a second. In a quick and supple motion, he pulled me up from the ground and into his arms. I felt him lock his big hands around my waist and keeping a hold on me as he urged my legs to wrap around his waist. I tried to, but failed, because I was feeling like that I didn't have legs at all.

He sighed, balancing me one arm before hooking the other under my calves and lift me up. It was as if I was weightless. I stayed motionless, limp as he carried me to God knows where. Why didn't I fight? Maybe it was the familiar-ness I was feeling. Maybe it's because I didn't care at all. There was shifting under me, the man was adjusting me in his arms. I smelled the leathery smell of the jacket he was wearing. He was breathless, panting. I wanted to tell him to put me down so I can walk, but I couldn't find my voice. There was something blocked inside my throat. But the hold he had on me made me feel safe.

Then I saw a spot of light far away. I watched as the spot became larger and larger. I closed my eyes again as the light started to burn my eyes. I think I drifted off. The next time I was awake was when someone was tearing my clothes off. Some part of me knew this should upset me. but there was nothing left in me to be upset. I was lying on a soft surface, which I assumed a bed. Before I blacked out again I forced out my lips one word.

"John."

And the reply I got lulled me to sleep.

"I'm right here, baby."

XXX

The sun rays were glaring at me through the window. I blinked stifling out a yawn. I have been awake for hours- that's how it felt like. But did I want to go downstairs? Hell no.

I already knew that I was in John's room. The series of baseball caps on the shelf beside the bedroom door on the wall proved that. See, John had an uncanny obsession over baseball caps, seeing as baseball was one of his favorite sports. I balled my fists in anger-anger at myself. I still couldn't make up my mind to face John. I mean, how can I? When he had blown over me last night. I sighed. I never should have come here.

A loud sound startled me. it wasn't coming from this room, not outside the door, but maybe downstairs. It was a sound of glass shattering. I frowned. What happened? Was John hurt? Clutching the sheets with my fingers I quickly got out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around my waist. I was naked underneath, and I couldn't find my clothes, and John's closet was locked shut. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I opened the door freeing one of my hands from the blankets. Then I clutched the sheets again as soon as I opened the door, as it tried to slip off my waist.

When I was nearing the kitchen, I tensed. One was talking, or I should say slurring on his words. He was loud, obnoxious, and sounded elderly. Then the other voice was practically harsh whispers. I knew it was John because I was so used to his voice. Fisting the blankets tighter I dragged myself to the door less entrance of the kitchen and poke an eye at the scene. The one who the elderly voice belonged was an old man, who was probably in his late fifties. But he looked like he was in mid seventies. There were wrinkles on his face, skin looking paper-ish. But what caught my eyes were his eyes. The exact clones of John's.

Although his eyes were bloodshot, the blue color of sapphires stood out like stars in a night sky. This was…. Papa John?

My eyes widened. This couldn't be Papa John. He didn't drink in the mornings. Hell, he didn't drink at all! But here I was, staring dumbfounded at a drunken John Cena Sr, who couldn't even stand straight without the support of the kitchen counter. His aging hair was messed up, a drop of saliva dripping out of a corner of his mouth, looking like a beggar with unwashed, dirty clothes. Then my eyes moved on to John.

His back was to me, but from the way his shoulders were stiffened, and the way his hands were balled to tight fists that showed his paled knuckles, I could understand that he was not happy with the situation, at all. I gulped. Should I interfere? I didn't have the right to stick my nose in other people's family business, though. But Papa John was like a second father to me. I still couldn't believe what I saw with my own eyes. Where was the man who carried me all the way to the hospital by his foot when I fell off his attic? Where was the man who sold his father's car to bail out me and John from jail?

"What do you mean you canceled my card?! You have no right to do that!" he shouted, throwing his hands wildly in the air.

"Look, John," John whispered harshly to his father, calling him by his first name. That was something that John _never _did. "I specifically told you that I don't want you drinking and gambling anymore. I warned you that I would cancel your bank account if you did."

"Mind your own business boy, who are you to talk like this to me?" Papa John growled, shaking his fist in the air.

"I'm your son. I want my family back and I would do anything to have my father back," John's voice was barely audible, I had to crane my neck to hear what he said.

"You are no son of mine," Papa John spat in John's face, and I pursed my lips in a tight line, struggling to force down my rising anger. "And family? You are talking about _family?_ We _never_ had a family John, not since your mother died!"

"No," John shook his head. "No. we could've had a family if you have paid enough attention and stop spending your money on cheap whores, _Dad_."

Papa John fumed, his eye brows knitting and his eyes darkening. Trust me, I knew that look. Just as he was about to punch John, I quickly emerged from my hidden place and jumped in between the two men. His blow hit me right on the nose and I stepped back, colliding with John's chest in the process. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held me against his chest, the heat radiating off his body. he hissed, glaring at Papa John heatedly while I held my nose with one hand. It wasn't broken, thank God, but the pain that was shooting through my nose was overwhelming. Curse for not wrestling for three weeks, and I was already feeling unused to it.

I faced Papa John, joining John to glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" John yelled, backing me behind him as he tried to cover me up with his large body.

"Who the fuck is this?!" Papa John bellowed, glowering at me. "One of your flings, I suppose?" he sneered. My body froze and I averted my gaze to the floor, my chest stinging with pain.

"This is Randy, Dad," John hissed. "Randy Orton. if you even remember him."

"Ra…. Randy?" Papa John breathed out, and he looked like his blood was running cold. "Randy?"

I nodded, not looking at him. I pressed my forehead on John's shoulder and laced my fingers with his. From the corner of my eyes I saw Papa John glancing at our hands, swaying slightly and looking uncomfortable. He ran a hand through the loose strand of hair that was sticking on his forehead with sweat and swallowed thickly. Then I heard shuffling, someone stumbling and a slam of a door. I lifted my head up when John sighed and moved away from my body. I looked at his tensed shoulders, before placing one of my hands on his left shoulder.

"J-John?"

He turned to face me, his face still hard from emotions. But his eyes softened when he looked at me. I clutched the sheets that were tangled around my waist, as his eyes ran up and down over my body heatedly. Flushing, I averted my eyes to anywhere but his. I mean, I didn't have any problem showing my body off- which is what I do everyday at work- but John's gaze was not something that you could hold on long. It was intense, knee-weakening and blood heating.

"I…. I'm-"

"I'm sorry," he cut me off before I could apologize. "I'm sorry for what I said last night…. I was…I don't know what I was thinking."

I just nodded. Somehow, like last night, somehing was blocking my throat, not allowing me to speak. He sighed again, and took a hold of my chin, lifting my face. Then he urned it to the side, releasing my chin before trailing a finger right above my right eye. I hissed and jerked away from him when something stung on my skin.

"I'm sorry," his voice was honest, full of regret. "How did you get that?"

I looked at him questioning with my eyes, touching the healed scratch above my eye. How did I get that? I didn't know, because I didn't remember falling, or hurting myself. So, I just shook my head.

"Say something," his sapphire eyes darkened, as he stepped towards me. I nstinctively took a step back, my lower back hitting the kitchen counter. I gulped, unable to think clearly as he closed the distance between us, stopping inches away my body. my heartbeat quickened as his eyes casted towards my lips, my breath coming out faster. Never in my life I have had such reactions towards a man- or a woman in fact. John was someone…special. "Talk to me."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and attempted to talk, but John's sapphire orbs were distracting me. they were hypnoticing. I felt like a fool gawking at John's handsomeness, yet I felt overwhelmed at the same time. What was this man doing to me? one of his nads captured my free one, intertwining our fingers. I looked at the hold, where the fingers were laced together perfectly. Was I being cheesy? Maybe last night I hit my head on something hard-

The next second his lips were on mine, and for a moment I forgot how to breath. It was when he bit my bottom lip gently I started to respond. His lips molded into mine as he kissed, sucking the lip harder and passionately. He pressed his body against mine, trapping me between him and the counter. I wrapped my other arm around his neck, pulling him closer, now that the sheets around my hips didn't have the chance to slip off because John's lower body was pressing against mine. I gasped lightly as he tightened the grip he had on my hips, which would surely leave marks, and he shoved his tongue into my mouth.I tasted his mouth, a unique taste that I would never be able to forget or get enough of.

"Never thought gay porn would be this hot," an overly cheery voice chirped. I shoved John away from me, catching up the sheets that nearly fell off my waist. I shifted my gaze to the kitchen's backdorr, where the voice came from. A girl who looked about in her early twenties were leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed above her chest, her auburn hair loose on her shoulders. I glared at the smug smirk on her face, her hazel eyes glistening with a mischeivous look.

"Marie," John greeted with a nod by his head, hi sface burning a shade of scarlet. "You're early… this is Randy, Randy Orton," he pointed at me. "Randy," he looked at me but quickly averted his gaze as he noticed my glare, "This is Maria Kanellis."

She saluted me, but I didn't return a greeting. I was furious. Heck, that was supposed to be our moment that she ruined. I scoffed, turning away and leaving the kitchen, clutching the sheets in a death grip. I stomped up the stairs, swinging opening the bedroom's door and slamming it shutting behind me for extra effect. I walked towards the closet and tried the handle again but to no avail. Why did John have to lock his closet? Was there something that much important in it than his clothes? Huffing, I jumped to the bed and sat down, glowering at my hands. I had nothing else to do.

After a while I heard footfalls behind the closed door, and I immediately recognized they were John's as a girl could not own heavy footfalls like that. I twisted the sheet in my finger and then unwrapped it, until John came inside.

"Hey," he watched me for a moment while I kept my eyes on the bed. When he was only answered by silence, he sighed and took a step towards the bed. I lifted my bed, seeing his eyes fixed on my chest and abs. can't help that I look good, now, can i? I smirked, my lips stretching slowly. I leaned back on the bed and propped myself on my elbows, spreading out my long legs on the bed. My smirk widened as his eyes roamed again all over my body, practically pausing on my crotch area.

"I… I should get you some clothes," he blinked and swallowed, saying that mostly to himself rather than me. my smirk blew to a fully stretched grin as I watched him searching through his drawers for the closet key. When he found it, he stormed towards the closet, his hands shaking so bad that he was fiddling with the key. At last he opened it, rummaging through a few racks until he found what he has been looking for. He threw an overly large- which was his size, not mine- gray t-shirt and a pair of shorts- which didn't fit me at all- towards me, the clothes hitting on my face and falling to my lap. I cocked my head and stared at them, raising an eye brow.

Did he seriously think that I was going to wear these? But there wasn't an option at all. Because there weren't smaller clothes in his closet. I took them to my hands and looked at John, silently asking him to leave the room while I changed. He inspected me for a moment, before nodding and heading towards the door.

Then I remembered something.

"John."

He stopped, one hand on the door knob as he looked at me.

"were you the one who brought me here?"

He looked like he was debating in his mind, but then he slumped his shoulders with an expression of defeat. "Yes."

"Thank you," I breathed out. Honestly, I was. He smiled widely, showing off his dimples, which made me smile, absent mindedly. He left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

God knows if I'm falling for this man.

**You know what to do. As promised, three days befor the day I usually update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N]**

**Waldron82: **_Agreed! LOL_

**DunDunDAH: **_Have I made you speechless?_

**Guest: **_We all make mistakes, babe! Don't sweat on it._

**Guest 2: **_I wouldn't call it a 'relationship' yet._

**DreuFizz: **_You know, the best comes for the last. Bare with the interruptions until then._

**Guest 3: **_Sorry if I burst your bubble but this is not a supernatural story _

**John cena good gurl: **_Let's slap Maria together, lol!_

**JBL: **_Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shin BC1801: **_any reason why you don't think it's John?_

**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope I don't bore you in this chapter.**

**Fact: Most of my latest chapters are of people waking up and later getting molested by Wade Barrett. Weird.**

**(08)**

"We need to talk."

John said as soon as I entered the kitchen again, this time, fresh and fully clothed. I stopped in my tracks, frowning. I eyed Mary… or Marie… or whatever her name was slipping out of the kitchen from the back door, giving an awkward glance at John. John pursed his lips, gesturing towards the chair opposite to him. I gulped, dragging it out slowly and sitting down.

"What's up….?" I cleared my throat, my voice hoarse all of a sudden. John stared at me with a calculated look for a few seconds, before pushing the mug of coffee he had in his hands to me.

"I want to talk to you about something."

I gave a nod, grabbing the mug from his hands and lifting it up to my lips. I took a gulp, swallowing down the burning liquid down my throat, ignoring the hot sensation.

"About yesterday," John sighed, rubbing his temples. "I heard what that guy said to you on the phone."

I froze. How did he hear what Phil said? The call wasn't on speak-

"The call was on speaker," John confirmed, looking at his hands. "I heard everything he said."

I pushed the coffee mug away, suddenly losing appetite. My stomach clenched uncomfortably. Had I accidentally pressed the speaker button? I cursed inwardly. I was so stupid sometimes. I shifted my eyes to John, whose sapphire orbs were hidden from me. I couldn't say what he was feeling, because his face was a complete poker mask. Was now the time to spill the truth?

"Who is he?"

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what is to come. "He's a co-worker. His name is Phil."

"You mean Punk?" John's eyebrows shot up, his eyes finally meeting mine. And I just had to look away, nodding. "Why did he talk to you like that?"

"He's just jealous," I voiced my opinions. "He has been in the company longer than I have, and he has never been the WWE champion, nor has he been drafted to Raw. I was the first rookie to be chosen for the Raw roster and to become the WWE champion in the given first chance. He does not like the chances the company gives to me."

"I understand," John agreed, and I had to breathe out a sigh of relief. But, the tension was still in the air. "But…." My blood ran cold. "Why did he call you a… a…."

"Whore?" I laughed humorlessly. "Just because I flirt with people, doesn't mean I fuck every one of them, John," I attempted to get out of my seat, but John was much faster than me, catching my hand in a death grip. I winced, tugging my hand trying to release his grip on me. "Let me go."

"Look," John sighed again. "I'm sorry I even brought that up. I'm sorry I insulted you with the same name. I was just…angry about thinking you acting around like that with people. And bout what you said about our family-"

"I just said that to shut Punk up," I snapped, gritting my teeth. "I wasn't meaning it. I just wanted him to think that I'm really what I was in the ring so he wouldn't try to mess with me."

John let go of my hand, standing up from his seat. "I'm sorry I believed him over you…"

"Its fine," waving my hand I averted my gaze to the floor, fiddling the hem of my t-shirt…. Well, it was John's t-shirt. "I just don't like to talk about my workplace when I'm here."

"And I won't," John confirmed, raising his hands in defense. I gave him a stiff nod and turned around to leave the kitchen. Then I remembered something else that I wanted to ask him about. Since my part of confession is over, it was his time to reveal some things.

"John," I called, waiting until he looked at me. "What happened to Papa John?"

I regretted asking that, as soon as the words left my mouth. John's face twisted into a sorrowful expression, his lips turning down to a grim smile. "He's like that ever since he met Mr. Barrett."

"Wade's father?" My eyes widened, as John confirmed my guess with a nod. "What's he got to do with all this?"

"The Barrett family moved in here three years ago. Mr. Barrett owns the town's biggest bar. Dad met him at a game and since then they started to hangout," John grimaced. "Mr. Barrett was into gambling and he just had to drag Dad into it as well. The drinking was a bonus."

"Papa John has changed," I lowered my gaze, touching John's hand with mine. "I'm sorry."

John shrugged, curling his fingers around mine. "I didn't want you to see him like that, because I knew that he was like a second father to you. And I didn't want you to get hurt by him."

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"He obviously didn't remember you until I told him who you were," John met my eyes. "He's whoring around with women and occasionally…men."

"Oh," my heart pounded in my chest as I realized what he just said. I felt a tightening feeling in my chest and I looked at John, who was staring at me sadly. I cupped his cheek. "He won't hurt me."

"Not now he won't," John cocked his head to my land, leaning against the touch. "But there are others like Wade that I have to protect you from."

"John," I shook my head slightly, smiling at him. "I'm a two hindered and twenty pound man. I'm a fighter; I can take care of myself."

"Still," John insisted, closing his eyes and sighing. Then he pulled away, letting my hand fall to my side. "What do you want to do today?"

"Sleep around," I threw my hands in the air, suddenly craving the need of the bed for a good sleep again. Then I realized what I had just said. Apparently, I had the habit of choosing the wrong words at wrong times. I froze as John chuckled darkly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that," he licked his lips, his eyes roaming up and down on my body. I crossed my arms above my chest, glowering at him, struggling to keep the blush off my face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled, pushing John away and stomping towards the living room. John's pants slid down my waist and I was aware that the crack of my ass was on display. Although the shirt I wore covered my back, I still felt self-conscious. Cursing under my breath, I yanked up the pants. I heard John chuckling from behind me as I walked over to the couch. "Shut up!"

I glanced back to see him zipping up his mouth and locking his lips, throwing the key away. Giving a satisfied hum, I propped down on the couch, resting my legs on John's lap as he chose to sit on the other end. He didn't complain, instead, he started to tickle my feet. Glaring, I kicked his hands. He swatted them away, holding them from ankles and pinning them to his lap.

"Let go!" I squirmed, trying to yank my legs out of his death grip. He beamed, wriggling his eye brows. "John-boy," I warned, narrowing my eyes and pouted angrily. He released my ankles but kept a hand on them, in case I tried to kick him again. Breathing out I closed my eyes, resting my head on the headrest. The silence was so deafening, I felt uncomfortable and uneasy just laying there and doing nothing. "Johnny, say something."

John pointed to his mouth, motioning with his hands that it was zipped. I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Open your mouth and talk to me!"

"But you told me to shut up!"

I face palmed. Have you ever wondered how I put up with him? My God! A soft giggling sound was heard. I turned my head to the direction and saw Mary- I mean the red head girl, leaning against the living room entrance with an amused look on her face. I scowled.

"You two are just too cute," she giggled again, her hazel eyes twinkling as they shifted between me and John. John grinned at her.

"I know," he said, giving her a proud look. "Isn't he just cute?"

"Do not call me cute!" I scoffed, kicking John, and the kick hit right in his shin. He howled in pain while I drew my knees to my chest and sat straight on the couch, snickering at him. The redhead laughed and shook her head at John, who was wiping a tear away from his eye. That was just a warning. I do not like to be called cute. Who does he think I am? A fluffy bunny with big ears? I scoffed again.

"So John," the girl walked over to where we were and sat on the recliner closest to us. "I need to go home early today. Nattie has a doctor's appointment in the evening."

"No probs," John said waving a hand off. "You can go now if you want. There's nothing left to do for you here. Do you need some cash?"

"Nah," she smiled. "I've got some at home. Are you sure you don't need me here?"

"Of course not!" I jumped in, wanting to get her out of here as soon as possible. I didn't like her. And it's not just because she keeps interrupting mine and John's moments. John casted me a warning look but I ignored it, glowering at the redhead.

"No Maria," John gave her an apologetic look, speaking calmly. "You can go. Excuse him for being an ass."

"Hey!" I attempted to smack the back f his head but he caught my hand effortlessly, holding it by my wrist in a death lock. I tugged for release but to no avail.

Maria chuckled. "Okay, then. By the way," she paused on her way as she remembered something. "Randy's mom called. She said both of your phones are not working and she wanted to inform you that she is holding a family dinner tonight. She invited you also, John."

I groaned. Man, I hate family dinners. They were just bunches of troubles. People tend to ask questions more than eat and you would just have to be polite and answer every damn, annoying questions.

"Okay," John said, and waited until she left. "Why are you groaning?"

"Because," I scoffed. "I don't want to go to our family dinner."

"Why not?" John blinked.

"Because," I glared. "People ask annoying questions at the dinner table."

John shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, Randy."

"What?"

"You do realize that it's a family dinner right? Not a whole-town-participating dinner," John gave an amused look and I rolled my eyes.

"Still."

XXXXX

"Honey," Mom placed her hand on my back taking the plates out of my hands. "Your blueberry muffins are ready. Take them out of the oven."

Oh, I forgot to tell you, that I spent half of my valuable day making blueberry muffins for John. I remembered that they were his favorite and I wanted to make some for him for tonight. It will be a surprise. If it wasn't for my Mom helping me, I would've burnt down the whole house. Trust me; I've never even made coffee myself.

I put the muff on my right hand, raising it to open the oven.

"Randy!" annoyed, I looked at Nate who was staring wide-eyed at me. "You should wear that muff on your left hand so you can take out the hot tray with it while holding the oven door open with your right hand."

I grumbled, but did as he said. That little brat knew more than he should. My mouth watered as the hot smell of muffin wafted through my nose. I couldn't wait to taste it. Placing the tray on the counter I took out a basked, putting the steaming muffins in it. This basket was to place right in the middle of the table. I kept the last one to myself to taste and carried the basket outside, where the picnic table was situated. Mom had already placed the main dishes for dinner on the table and plates and glasses, so all was ready for dinner.

I put the basket in the empty spot on the table and went back to the kitchen to take my muffin. I could almost taste the golden bread in my mouth, the taste combining with blueberries that I mixed in the batter. Licking my lips I entered the kitchen, only to stop short.

Where the heck was my muffin?!

Frustrated, I put my hands on my hips and looked around. My muffin was nowhere in sight. I'm going to murder the fucking person who took it! I was fuming when Maria entered the kitchen. Oh yes, my dear Mom had invited her too. I glared at her. "Did you take my muffin?"

Maria jumped a feet n the air as I yelled, her hand placed above her heart. "God, Randy you scared me to death!" I tapped my foot against the floor waiting impatiently for her answer. "Um, no, I didn't. I just got here with Nattie."

That's when I spotted the small redhead girl on her other arm, grinning at me cutely, her dimples on display. "Who's this?"

"This," Maria ruffled her hair lovingly. "Is Natalya. We call her Nattie. She's my daughter."

So Maria was married? "Your husband's here too?"

Maria's smile dimmed, but she spoke happily none the less. "I'm not married Randy. I'm not even dating anyone."

It was awkward. "So…. High school dropout?"

"You could say that," Maria was no longer smiling, but she didn't look like she was angry either. Had I asked the wrong question? "I was forced."

My breath hitched. I didn't know if she was saying the truth or she was lying, but I felt bad. I felt so bad. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I asked that," I fidgeted on my feet awkwardly, my eyes shifting from her to Nattie.

"Its fine," she shrugged. "I'm over it actually. It's been a long time. John was the one who helped me when my own family turned their backs on me."

"What? Why would they do that?" I asked, surprised and angry at the same time about her parents.

"Because they thought I did it to myself. I was the black sheep of my family," she shrugged again. "Funny how the people you thought would actually care would give you the cold shoulder."

I stared at her sympathetically, unable to say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt guilty for thinking bad of her. Mom entered the kitchen, her gaze landing on me and Maria. She gave a knowing smile. I groaned inwardly, wanting to kill myself. Did she think that something was going on between us? God, I prayed that she didn't. Because I wasn't interested in Maria in that way. Sure, she was a pretty girl with a nice personality but I had my eyes on someone else. Someone else that has yet to arrive for the dinner.

"Maria," Mom called her, taking her hand. "It's nice to see you. Come, everyone's at the table."

She led her away from me, glancing back at me to give a curious look. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand off, to show that I didn't care about Maria in that way. Then I remembered what I came to the kitchen for.

"Fuck who took my muffin," I muttered under my breath, glancing around the kitchen one more time.

"Did someone say muffin?"

I turned around to see John at the kitchen entrance, his arms on either side of the doorframe. He was wearing a sapphire blue v-neck t-shirt, which matched the color of his eyes. I raised a brow at him, suppressing a smile. "Who said muffin? I was talking to myself about showering."

"Well, that is a good idea," he said, sending an amused look to me as his eyes roamed up and down my body. I looked down, to see what was wrong. Good lord! Why didn't anybody tell me that I looked horrible!

I had cake batter spots all over me, and vanilla stains on my shirt. I looked like a mess. I peeled the shirt away from my body, wrinkling my nose. "Let me just go and have a shower."

"Can I come?"

"What?" I snapped my head to John who was grinning from ear to ear. "Are you nuts? I want to shower alone."

"I was asking if I can come to your room silly," he rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, yeah right, you were asking _that_," I mocked a glare at him. "Pervert." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that," John said, slapping my ass as I passed him. I yelped, raising my fist to punch him. He caught my hand-once again- and pushed me against the wall, pinning the hand above my head. He didn't press against me, but he was close enough to make me flush.

"I'm not sorry I called you that," I said in a low voice, smirking, but I kept looking back if anyone was coming this way. John inched closer as if to kiss me but just as our lips were about to touch, "not here," he whispered against my lips and pulled away from me. I flushed again at the whimper that escaped from my lips. I was that much desperate for a touch from John.

John gave a satisfied smile, and gestured for me to go in front of him. I obeyed, but it was like my body was a robot following orders. That simple touch John had one me made my body burn in desire; my knees weaken underneath his weight.

"Is Papa John here?" I managed to ask.

"Yes," was John's answer? His voice was strained, and I didn't want to push him asking about a subject that he didn't like to talk. For the sake of John, I hoped Papa John was sober tonight. I opened my bedroom door and entered it, waiting for John to come in before closing it behind him. I watched him for a few seconds as he sat on my bed, crossing his legs in Indian style.

"Everything's going to be okay," I breathed out.

"I hope so too," he exhaled deeply and looked at me with a small smile on his lips. Giving him a nod, I took out a towel and toed off my shoes, entering the bathroom closing the door behind me. I took a quick shower, as the dinner was about to start. It was when I was drying off that I remembered that I hadn't brought fresh clothes with me to the bathroom. Groaning inwardly, I wrapped the towel around my waist, opening the bathroom door and poking my head out.

John was lying on my bead, his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. I slowly got out of the bathroom and tip toed to the closet, hoping that John wouldn't notice. Who was I kidding? My closet was situated right beside my bed. John's eyes snapped to mine as I opened the closet door- the damn door creaked loudly when I opened it.

"You know," he propped himself up on one elbow. "That towel barely covers you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "My ring gear covers less than this towel, John."

"That," John nodded his head vigorously. "Is so true."

I raked my eyes over my closet, wondering what to wear. I tossed a pair of black denim jeans on my bed; the 'oof' coming from John meaning that it had hit him on his face. Then I spotted a plain red t-shirt that was on the top shelf. I had to stand on my toes to reach to it. My body stretched as I raised my hands and the knot I had made on my towel loosened, the white fabric slipping off my waist and falling to the floor. I froze mid air, as what happened dawned to me.

I was freaking naked in front of John!

Hurriedly I bent down and picked up my towel, struggling to wrap it around my hips. I had to look at John, who was so silent. The last time he saw me naked and I was conscious enough, John had reacted badly. My eyes met a John that I didn't recognize. His eyes were a deep blue, darkened with an unknown emotion. His lips were pursed to a tight line, like he was forcing back something that he wanted to say. I slowly backed away as he got out of the bed, stepping towards me.

"J-John…" I stuttered, as he inched closer. My back hit the wall and I was trapped, I had nowhere to go. John touched the side of my neck. Though I had had a cold shower, John's touch ignited my whole body on fire. His touch, his look, always managed to spark a certain flame within me, a flame that no one has ever succeeded to ignite. His hand travelled further up, cupping my jaw. I gulped, my head cocking to his touch.

His other hand rested on my hip, for a few seconds, before he replaced it on top of my hands, where I was gripping onto the towel, my knuckled almost white at the force. When his hand landed on top of mine the grip I had on the towel loosened, and he did the final job of yanking the towel out of my grasp. Yet, I gasped. Instinctively my hands made a move to cover up my nakedness, but his one stopped mine, pinning it to the wall behind me.

I looked at John as his sapphire eyes ran over me, slowly and calculatingly, like he was trying to mesmerize everything that his eyes took in.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against my lips, before catching them in a brutal kiss. Immediately my lips molded against his, moving them against his lovingly. He nibbled on my bottom lip and bit down, thinking that I would give in the first time. When I didn't fully open my mouth he growled deep in his throat, biting down on my lip harder, and drawing blood. I moaned in pain, and he took it as a chance to slide his tongue in. running his tongue once over my bottom lip and tasting my blood, John trusted it in my mouth, not letting go of my upper lip as he did so. Passion oozed off the kiss as he pressed his body against me harder, making me feels his obvious erection.

His lips left mine and the next second they were on my neck, latching on to a spot and sucking on the skin. The light burn his teeth caused as they grazed against the abused spot made me shiver with anticipation. A jolt of heat rushed to my cock and I felt it twitch. John's hand made its way to my cock, his fingers trailing the V cut on my hips on the way. I bucked my hips wanting to feel his touch, the insides of my body hot and burning with arousal. I sighed contentedly as his big fingers wrapped around my cock, his pinky finger ghosting over the vein that ran under my shaft. My knees buckled as the sensation made my legs weak.

If it wasn't for the grip John had on my hip I would be a quivering mess on the floor. I gasped out as John found my sweet spot behind my ear. He attacked it repeatedly until I was out of my breath and was literally begging for him to do something. Agonizingly slow he stroked my now-fully erected shaft. I groaned, thrusting my hips to his hand, silently asking him to move faster.

A knock was heard.

John shoved himself away from me and I jumped, startled.

"Randy? Are you in there honey?" It was my Mom. I took deep breaths, calming my hammering heart down.

"Y-yes, Mom," I stuttered, my voice cracking at the end.

"Come down with Johnny. We're about to start dinner," she said and I waited until the sound of her footfalls fade before looking at John.

I watched as John ran a hand through his short brown hair, a frustrated look on his face. His eyes met mine and they were of the normal blue. Our moment was gone. I sighed and shook my head, my legs still wobbly as I picked up the towel again from the floor.

"You go. I'll be there in a minute," I told John, whose eyes met mine. I had to avert my gaze, as I was deeply flushing about what just happened between us. He stared at me in concern for a moment before giving a stiff nod. I watched him leave the room, frowning.

Again, I had to question myself.

What was this man doing to me?


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N]**

_EnvisionVerse_**, **_Bluestar711_**, **_Waldron82_**, **_shirozero_**, **_Shin BC1801_**, **_DreuxFizz_**, **_John cena good gurl_** and all the **_anonymous guests_** who reviewed, thank you! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was sick, but now I'm a lot better.**

**Guest: **_I follow Sheamus on Twitter! And Randy…. And John… Wade too._

**DunDuhDAH: **_I'm not gonna hurt you, chillax _

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to **_Waldron82_** as her birthday was a few days ago. Sorry I couldn't kidnap Johnny boy for you, Rose. Maybe in a few years, I will actually be able to steal him from the world just for you ;)**

**(09)**

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door to our backyard, where the picnic table was situated. My family, John and Papa John, Maria and Nattie were all sitting at the table, happily chattering to each other. John was however, silent. He sat at one end of the table, an empty seat directly across from him. And that would be where I will be sitting. My eyes were on John, who was biting his bottom lip hard and was staring at his folded hands on his lap.

Papa John was laughing merrily and nodding his head vigorously at something that my Dad said. Now this man, was the complete opposite of the one I saw this morning. This was Papa John. Not the drunken, beggar like dirty man that I had first seen. Why couldn't he stay like this forever? I slowly made my way to the table. I was the last to come, and now I regretted asking John to come before me. As I approached the table the chatter stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

Playing a non-chalet role I tugged my red t-shirt down, attempting to cover the bulge in my pants. However, my move didn't go without a notice of John. His eyes travelled to the crotch of my pants and I saw him smirking, like the devil he was. Damn John for doing this to me.

Gritting my teeth in annoyance I sat down across from John, ignoring the wiggling of his eye brows. As soon as I sat down, people started talking. I let out a breath of relief but it was cut short when someone said my name. I looked up, meeting sapphire eyes of Papa John. They were shiny, but weren't sparkling like John's; instead they held a dullness that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I attempted to smile, but I failed. How could I smile when I knew what he had been doing?

"It's good to see you after a long time, Randy," he said, uncertainty coating his words like he wasn't sure if I would refuse to talk to him. I wasn't that cold hearted. "You've grown up."

"I sure have, Papa John," I smirked, trying to ease his tension. I could feel John's hard eyes on both of us. Papa John fidgeted in his seat. Maybe he was feeling that too. "You've grown old, old man."

He chuckled heartily, and I took a moment to remember that sound. How long it had been since he laughed at me like that? "I still feel like twenty, though."

Chuckling, I shook my head. That was my old Papa John of course. Then I turned to face John, whose hardened eyes were fixed upon me. I made a face and raised my brow. "What?"

He held that calculating gaze for a few seconds, and then looked at his hands again. I shook my head again. What's going on with him? Remind me to give him a blow job after all this is over.

Uh…..

I was kidding.

"Let's pray, and thank the lord before we eat," mom said, holding out her hands to her sides. I grabbed Nate's hand from my right and held out my hand to John, who hesitantly took it. His fingers curled around my palm, and I felt a tingling sensation starting there. Closing my eyes and gulping, I tried to ignore the sensation as all of us prayed. Well, excluding me. Guilty for not remembering the thanking prayer.

I opened my eyes when everyone said 'Amen!' and reluctantly let go of John's hand. I wanted to hold it, because I knew soon as we started our meal, I would be bombarded with questions. I roamed my eyes over the table, inspecting what was on it. And then…. My breathing hitched and I froze. Someone's knee was rubbing against mine, and his foot was gently pressing down on mine. Swallowing thickly, I looked at John.

That innocent look on his face gave it all up. I narrowed my eyes, as his foot travelled up my calf, reaching past my knee. I tried to shift my leg but it hit Nate's one, and I quickly dragged my leg to my side at the glare the little brat gave me. Not that I was afraid of him, but what if he threw that glass of milk he had in his hand at me? My three hundred dollar shirt! It might be just a plain red t-shirt without any printed marks but believe me it was made by one of the best brand in the country. And then I caught the sight of a gold paper cup scrunched up to a ball and shoved inside Nate's jean pocket.

My muffin!

That brat!

I recognized it immediately, as all the other cups I used on the muffins were royal blue, and the gold cupped muffin was reserved to me! And this brat ate it! Gritting my teeth in anger, I pinched his side. He yelped softly and turned to glower at me, putting his hands on his little hips.

"What?"

"You ate my muffin," I growled, mimicking him and putting my hands on my hips. "You brat!"

"So?" he jutted his chin up in the air. "It didn't have your name on it."

This smart ass boy was going to get a beat up from me sooner or later. I smacked his head, ruffling his brown hair. He punched me- ha, it hardly ever felt like a punch- clenching up his little fist.

"Pfft," I waved a hand at him, looking away. I decided to let it go, as there was no way to get that muffin back.

"Hmph," I heard Nate snort, but my attention was caught by a poke to the side of my thigh. I glanced briefly at John who was giving me a sweet smile and trying to get my attention, but I looked away and ignored him. Now this might piss John off but I was too hungry to see it. I loaded up my plate with carrot sticks and spinach salad, placing two fried eggs at a corner of my plate.

I was actually surprised to notice that no one had asked me anything yet, but it was good. I hoped that the whole night went by like this. Now again, I froze. I knew that John's leg that was creeping on my thigh was shoe-less, as the toes poked my flesh. A shudder ran down my spine and I saw John smirking wider from the corner of my eye. It didn't help my hard on that he was teasing me like this. And it was scary. I mean, we were with my family and a few outsiders, and what if I accidentally moan or something? I would look like a complete idiot in front of them and it will be all John's fault. Not that they would know it.

I growled deep in my throat and glared at him, when his toes made their journey to my inner thigh. The toes were nearly brushing against my painful bulge and I had to bite my lip to force back a moan. Since the glare didn't work, I pleaded John with my eyes. Trying my hardest to give puppy eyes- since it was so difficult to concentrate when John's leg was seducing me under the table, I pouted. Then I hissed under my breath, when he shrugged innocently and gave me an 'I'm not doing anything' look.

"Randy?"

My head snapped up to look at Mom, who was staring at me worriedly. For the second time of the night all of their eyes were on me, and I couldn't help but flush under those stares. I would get back at Johnny as soon as I get a chance. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

I gave a stiff nod.

"Are you sure?" she pushed, placing her knife and fork on the table. "You're sweating. And you haven't even touched your food." Oh, yeah. I was supposed to eat. Blame that someone who is distracting me from it right now.

"I'm fine," I managed to say as my throat tightened. "I'm gooooood," I clasped a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes in embarrassment. At that moment, John had poked my bulge. Can you blame me for moaning?

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out, looking down at my plate. "I'm having a stomachache."

I sensed Maria casting me a knowing look before muffling a giggle behind her hand. She damn knew what was going on. "Johnny, leave him alone."

"Immediately John's leg disappeared from pressing against my hard on and I breathed out a relieved sigh, putting my head on my hands. I didn't know if I should thank Maria or not.

"What?" he tried to play the innocent card. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did," Maria said sternly, and then turned to my Mom. "He was kicking Randy's shin under the table."

Nate burst out laughing from beside me, and I face palmed. Mother God, my reputation was long gone. With a mixture of embarrassment and anger, I smacked Nate again. But he didn't stop, he only laughed harder, holding his stomach. Then I heard more chuckles from around the table, which were supposedly my Mom, Dad and Papa John's. I ducked my head, my face crimson from all the attention. God dammit! This was why I hated family dinners. But at least Maria didn't say the real reason out loud, thank God!

"No, I didn't," John denied, but quickly composed himself at the glower Maria was sending him. Maybe I should get to know Maria a little bit as John seemed to be afraid of her, and not me, a pro wrestler. "Okay, maybe I did….. Randy…" he called, but I didn't look up. Clenching my hands to fists I kept my eyes on my lap, refusing to look at him. "Ran-Ran," I _had_ to look up as he called me by _that _name. "I'm sorry."

Pfft.

That tone and the cunning look in his eyes told me that he was far from sorry. I glared and picked up a carrot stick from my plate, chucking it at John. It hit his chest- which didn't do much impact- and fell to the ground.

"Do not talk to me," I growled, warning him. He pouted, but kept his mouth shut.

The rest of the family dinner went normally without any special moments except those times when John pouted like a puppy whenever I casted a glance at him. I grumpily ate my meal, but kept a carrot stick for the last. I knew John had finished his meal and was waiting for others to finish theirs, and I took this as my chance. Taking the carrot stick I slowly raised it to my lips. I felt John's eyes on me but I kept mine on the carrot stick. Quickly glancing around the table and noting that everyone was engulfed in their delicious meal I started my mission.

I stuck my tongue out, licking the salty coating off the carrot stick. I paid special attention to the pointy half of the carrot stick, sliding my tongue over the tip and wriggling it against the carrot. John's gaze became heated, and his sapphire eyes darkened to an ocean blue as he took in the sight. He started fidgeting on his seat, and I knew that he was getting turned on by what I was doing.

I finally shoved half of the carrot stick inside my mouth, taking it out and pushing it in a few times. By now I think you get the idea of what I'm imitating. Sparing no glance to John I thrust the carrot stick in and out of my mouth, tasting the sweet and salty flavor on it completely. When the taste finally subsided I took it out of my mouth, taking extra effort to keep my lips wrapped around it until it was fully out. John grabbed my hand tightly and squeezed it painfully. I had to look at him.

"Stop it," he hissed, his eyes cautiously looking around the table to see if someone was watching us. "Stop it right now."

"Stop what?" it was my turn to play the innocent card, and trust me; I'm damn good at it. "I didn't do anything."

He gritted his teeth in frustration and my heart jumped triumphantly as I knew he was feeling uncomfortable. "Whatever you're trying to do, stop it, or I will…"

"You what?" I raised my eye brow in question. "Spank me?"

His eyes glinted dangerously and for a brief moment my heart stopped beating. He wasn't considering that, was he? I gulped, trying t keep my poker face on.

"John," my Dad called, and both our eyes shifted to him. "Serve yourself a muffin. Randy was the one who made them."

"He was?" John asked, surprised. What? I could cook, you know, with someone's help of course.

"Yes, yes," Dad pushed the basket towards John and I looked away, a faint blush covering my cheeks. Jeez, I was such a chic.

"Mmm," I looked up to see John's eyes closed his jaws moving as he was biting down on a piece of the muffin that was in his hand. "Blueberry," he swallowed a mouthful, before biting down on the muffin again. "This is really good."

I snorted. Of course, it had to be good_. I _was the one who made them. I watched in amusement as John helped himself another muffin. If someone didn't take that basket away I was sure that he was gonna eat the whole lot.

When the dinner was over, and thankfully no one tried to strangle me with questions, we all said goodbye to Maria and Nattie, who had fallen asleep in her arms. I whispered a grateful thanks to Maria's ear when no one was looking and she smiled at me happily, whispering, "You better give him some." I flushed and playfully glared at her, gently pushing her away.

I went inside, heading towards the stairs. I was tired, and I was not in a mood to even talk. As I passed the kitchen, my hand was grabbed and I was roughly pulled into a room. When I regained my balance I looked around, noticing that I was in the utility room. Before I could turn around, someone pushed me against the wall, and from the force I realized that it was John.

"You," he whispered harshly into my ear, his hot breath fanning across my cheek as he twisted my hand behind my back. "Are such a fucking tease."

Despite the slight pain that was travelling up my arm I smirked. "Me? A tease? Then what are you?"

He yanked me from the wall and turned my body around until I was facing him, and then slammed me against the wall again. I groaned lightly as the impact made my back hurt, but before I could move away, John's much larger body pressed against mine.

Suddenly air seemed short and I was gasping for breath, as he continued to press his body against my smaller one. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to stand on my toes to get some air. As if sensing my unease John moved back a bit, but not enough to let me escape from his grasp. His hands found my hips and gripped them tightly, holding me to one place. "John," I warned. "We could get caught."

"I don't care," he growled deep in his throat, and slammed his lips on me. At the surprise attack, I gasped, directly giving advantage to John to shove his demanding tongue in. it ran all over my mouth, over my teeth and my gums and over my own tongue. His tongue was soft, and warm. I captured it between my lips, sucking it the way I sucked the carrot stick earlier. He moaned into the kiss, his fingers digging to my hips as the grips on them tightened. I moaned back as he started to grind against me, our clothed hard ones sliding against each other.

My hands moved from his shoulders to his cheeks, cupping them and pulling his face closer towards mine. Our lips moved in unison as passion overflowed from the heated kiss. Our tongues wrestled, as if wanting to find out who was the dominant one. But I knew John was winning, so I gave up, parting my lips a little more. He nibbled on my lip, sucking on the luscious flesh for a few seconds before moving to my neck.

His hands loosened the grips on my hips and slid underneath my shirt and making contact with my hot skin. His hands roamed all over my abs and chest and then travelled down, stopping at my ass and squeezing the cheeks. I moaned, bucking my hips and pushing my ass to his hands. John kissed the base of my throat, biting down on a spot lovingly. I shivered, my knees buckling as pleasurable sensations coursed through me. John continued nibbling on my hickey, his hands moving towards my inner thighs from behind. Realizing what he wanted, I jumped slightly, taking a hold of his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Now this position gave more access towards our groins, and I couldn't help but moan loudly as they rubbed against each other, creating sweet friction. I bit my lip, rolling my hips against his. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I saw stars as he thrust his hips back and forth against mine, to match the pace of my bucking hips. The friction the grinding was creating was clearly driving me insane, and I felt another moan rising up my throat. To muffle it I grabbed John's head and pulled his face towards mine, kissing him hard. The kiss was brutal, lips smashing against each other as our lower halves thrust against each other wildly.

I opened my eyes, gazing into John's lust filled, royal blue eyes. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, I could see that. My mind was going on frenzy as heat rushed between my legs and I ground against john's bulge harder and faster, wanting to feel more of him. It was when John whispered my name against my lips that reality dawned to me.

I froze, which resulted John to stop moving.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end. My heart fluttered at what he called me, but I decided to ignore it for the time. Panting, I strained my ears to see if anyone was calling our names. Throwing my head back and lightly hitting the wall behind me, I sighed.

"We can't do this," I said, releasing my legs from around his waist. "At least, not here."

Realization dawned to John. He didn't look angry, that was a huge relief. I fixed my messed up clothes. Though my clothes looked alright, there was nothing to do to my swollen lips and the love bite that was trying to peek out from the neckline of my t-shirt. I grabbed his hand and tried to drag him towards the door. When he didn't move an inch, I turned to face him.

"Stay the night with me," John asked before I could say anything. I bit my lip, debating in my mind if Mom would or wouldn't be upset over it. John's eyes were back to their normal sapphire blue, but I saw them darkening as they casted towards my lips. Seeing that I was torturing him, I let go of my bottom lip and nodded.

"Wait in the truck," I said, opening the door. "I'll tell Mom and come."

I didn't wait for him to nod; I made my way to where my Mom was. She was at the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"Mom," I called, fidgeting in the doorway, hoping that I didn't look like I just had a quickie. Well, I didn't.

"Oh, there you are," she said, glancing back at me briefly. "Where's Johnny? His Dad is waiting outside for him to go home."

"He went outside now, Mom," I said, fiddling with my fingers. "Mom…"

"Alright, what is it?" she fully turned around, placing her hands on her hips and giving me a look. "You've been acting strange the whole night. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I raised my hands defensively, saying the words honestly. "I just wanted to ask if I could spend the night at Johnny's."

She stared at me hard for a moment, but then waved me away. "Fine. You can go, but be back before tomorrow evening. Nate's game is on tomorrow."

"Game?" I echoed.

"Yeah," she glanced back at me. "Baseball game."

"Why should I be there?" I protested. "That brat ate my muffin!"

"Randy," she pointed a finger at me and I gave her a defeated look.

"Alright, alright," I waved my hand. "I'll be there."

I turned around to leave the room. Whoa, that was almost too easy. "Randy," she called and I stopped short. Maybe not. "Remember to use protection."

Burning and blushing like a firecracker I quickly ran out of the room.

**More than 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Promise **


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] **

**Many thanks to **_TheGirlInThePinkScarf_**, **_Shirozero_**, **_jenimik_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_EnvisionVerse_**, **_Bluestar711_**, **_john cena good gurl_**, **_waldron82_** and **_DreuxFizz_** and the anonymous guest for reviewing. Itr's your reviews that keep this story going :-) **

**Chapter Dedication: **_EnvisionVerse_** (For being an amazing reader in almost every one of my stories.)**

**Song of the chapter: **_Radioactive-Imagine Dragons_

**(10)**

For the umpteenth time tugging the hem of my t-shirt down to cover the hardness in my pants, I made my way outside. Papa John was at the driving seat, taking charge of the wheel while John waited beside the opened passenger door, kicking pebbles on the ground with hands shoved deep inside his pockets. Talk about awkwardness. Clearing my throat to get his attention, I eyed the old truck.

"Get in the middle," John gestured towards the seat, the tone of his voice not leaving me any space to protest. After giving one last wave at Dad who was watching from the doorway I got in, and John followed, squeezing in with me and Papa John. See, though it was a three person seat, John was twice the size of me, and Papa John also was not a small man. So I was the one ended in the middle, the two bodies at my sides squeezing the life out of me.

I tried not to gasp, but my panting just gave me up. I hugged myself tightly, attempting to get more space. Papa John started the engine, pulling the truck to the driveway and turned to where their house was. Noticing that I was uncomfortable, John spoke up.

"Sit on my lap," he patted his upper thighs, inviting me to sit on him. Did I look like a girl? Huffing, I shook my head. "Sit here or die with loss of air."

Just at that time Papa John pulled up the gear, his elbow hitting my ribs. I gasped out holding my side. "Oh dear, are you okay?" he called out, glancing at me worriedly. I nodded, gritting my teeth as the throbbing on my ribs subsided.

"I told you so," John mumbled, shaking his head. Struggling to stop the blush that was threatening to appear on my cheeks, I scoffed, scowling at John. Then I swatted his hands that were folded on his lap away, pushing myself off the seat. I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep my balance. His strong arms snaked around my waist, locking them together and pulling me closer against his chest.

"John," I hissed, trying to pull away. I didn't want to put up a show in front of Papa John. He ignored me, again pulling my body against his. Realizing that there was no way to escape from his grasp I gave a defeated look, slumping against his chest.

"So," Papa John started a conversation. "You two are dating?"

A moment of silence passed before John answered for me. "Not exactly."

"Hmm," his Dad hummed, a thoughtful look casting over his sapphire eyes. "You better work this out. I actually didn't see this…'thing' between you and Randy coming. But… there's no one else other than Randy that I want to see you spending your life with, John."

John didn't say anything, but I felt his body tense underneath me. His eyes were glaring a hole through the glass shutter. I raised my hand and touched his cheek with my fingertips. His gaze softened as they focused on me and he gave a crooked smile, sighing softly. I laid my head on his shoulder, looking at Papa John. "We will, Papa John, we will." John's arms tightened around me and I let my eyes close.

A contented sigh left my nostrils as John started to rub my sides. His hands felt so good. Imagine them doing things to other parts of my-

My eyes snapped open as his erection pressed against my ass. I looked at John, whose eyes were closed, head resting back against the head rest. Papa John turned the truck from a corner, making my body press against John's hard. I heard him moan softly as my ass was grinded against his hard-on accidentally. Thankfully, his moan was only heard by me. A devilish thought invaded my mind and I grinned to myself cunningly.

I shifted my position on his lap, so my ass was directly pressing against his hard shaft. He growled low in his throat but I kept the innocent face like I wasn't doing anything wrong. I knew I was torturing him as I pushed my ass on his crotch, but what fun having sex was without a little bit of teasing. I am the master of teasers and if I didn't use this moment as an advantage to wind up John, I was not Randy Orton. Whenever the truck turned around a corner or bumped on something that was on the road, I used those times to roll my hips and grind on John's groin, so it wouldn't look suspicious to Papa John.

I was more than grateful that the old truck created a loud roar as it drove, so John's pained and pleasured grunts were only heard by me. His fingers dug to my sides painfully, but I was stopping at none of those. Wanting to hear more of John's moans I lightly bounced on his crotch. He cursed under his breath, yanking me so hard that my back crashed against his chest.

"S-stop it, Orton," he growled, his hot breath swirling behind my ear. Having his lips so close to the soft spot behind my ear caused a light shudder run down my body. Composing myself and deciding to ignore John's pleading, I swayed my hips forward to push it backwards again. Only it didn't happen. One of his hands left my sides and landed on my own hardened crotch, groping me through the fabric of my black denim jeans. My lips parted with a gasp but before the sound escaped I managed to shut my mouth. I grabbed his wrist from both of my hands, trying to pull his hand away from my groin.

God have mercy on me, this man was stronger than I expected. I wasn't able to move an inch of him. He started to rub me through my jeans, his thumb roughly brushing over the tip of my cock. My back arched slightly and my crotch pushed against his hand. My mind was screaming for him to stop, yet my body rocked on his hand ever so lightly. My head was thrown back on his shoulder and my eyes were closed as a wave of pleasure coursed through my veins.

"How does it feel like to be teased, Randy?" John whispered harshly, biting down on my earlobe. "Does it feel good?"

All I could do was moan. And the moan was muffled behind John's other hand, which he had managed to clasp over my mouth in time. My eyes opened, but they rolled to the back of my head as John's hand travelled lower and grabbed my balls. It was a miracle that we haven't still been caught by Papa John. Suddenly, John's hands left me. Panting lightly I tried to focus around me, to take a notice of where I was.

"Why are we here?" John asked from his Dad, giving a confused look.

I shifted on John's lap to get a better look at outside. My legs were still trembling like I had fever. We were at a bar, and from the expensive look at it, I guessed that it was Wade's father's bar.

"Mr. Barrett wants to meet you, John," Papa John got out of the vehicle, closing the door behind him. I moved away from John's lap, waiting for him to get out first. Only, he didn't.

"I don't want to meet him," John snapped, crossing his arms above his chest.

"John," his Dad said in a warning tone. "He said it was important. If I had told you that we were coming here, you wouldn't have agreed to come with me. That's why I didn't tell you. Now come inside."

"No."

I wondered what that man has got to do with Johnny. If he was trying to get John into the whores-selling and gambling things like I heard he did, he won't have a chance at it. I won't let him corrupt my John like that. When I felt eyes on me, I had to look up. Papa John was pleading with me with his eyes, and just like I would lower myself to John whenever he flashed those eyes on me, I just had to help the old man.

I placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Hey, let's go inside."

"Are you insane?" John glared at me. It took so much strength to not flinch away from his tone, but I begged with my eyes.

"I'll be with you," I said, squeezing down on his shoulder reassuringly. "He won't try anything."

Jaws clenching and unclenching, he stared at me for a moment and then turned his eyes to his father. "Alright. Let's get this over as soon as we can, so I can go home."

Papa John sighed gratefully as John and I passed him. He took a hold of my hand and squeezed it gently, and before John noticed, I squeezed back. I couldn't ignore Papa John, no matter what he did. We entered the bar, loud country music blasting through speakers the moment we stepped through the wooden doors. I winced; this type of music was so not my cup of tea. The place smelled like any other bar, cigar smoke, alcohol and sweat. Wrinkling my nose, I looked down when someone took a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers.

John's grip tightened as his sapphire eyes roamed around the bar, and mine travelled with him. Catching some people casting intense and wild stares at me and John, I tried to pretend like I didn't see any of them, but the shiver that made my body shudder gave me away. John pulled me closer to him, and we made our way behind Papa John who led the way. When we approached the counter where the drinks were served, he asked us to wait while he fined where Mr. Barrett was.

As soon as he was out of sight, I tugged John's hand. He looked close to faint, and I couldn't help but worry about him. "Hey," I waited until he looked at me. "It's going to be alright."

"I…I don't know, Randy," he swallowed thickly, he Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "I don't feel good."

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked, resting my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Shaking his head, he grabbed my hand by the wrist and pulled it away from his face.

"No, no," he attempted a smile. "I wasn't meaning it like that. There's…. this strange twisting feeling in my guts… that I feel like something bad will happen."

Now that I mentioned it, I was feeling the same way. My stomach clenched as I felt more stares on us. There was something not good in this bar, and I couldn't quite grasp what it was. Not knowing what to say, I gave an uncomfortable look to John and sat down on the stool beside me. I tugged John's hand again and he sat on the stool near mine, his eyes never leaving the crowd in the bar and his hand never leaving mine.

"Look who's finally here," a familiar voice called and I turned my head to look at Wade. Flashing that annoying smirk he ran a hand through his auburn hair, fixing up his shirt. My guts twisted as I looked at him. I didn't know why, but I just had to look away from him. "I thought you'd never come. Here," he placed two cans of beer on the counter for John and me. I eyed it suspicious. "Oh calm down, beautiful. It's not spiked."

Sending a small glare I snatched the beer away from the counter and gulped down a few mouthfuls. It was almost finished when I placed it on the counter again, so Wade placed another next to the nearly empty one. I took the new can to my hands, looking at John who was sipping his own slowly.

"You work here?" I asked, glancing at Wade who was drying up some glasses. He raised a brow at me and shook his head.

"Nope," his accent was heavy and kind of appealing. "I just come here some days for some fun."

Now I didn't know what he meant, but I actually didn't care. I took a gulp from the cold beer, the taste lingering in my mouth as I swallowed the liquid down. Even though I was having a slightly strong drink, I could tell that Barrett's eyes were on me. Not that I cared, but it made me uncomfortable. John hasn't spoken a word, and I didn't want to interact with him in front of Wade.

"John," Papa John called a small glass in his hand as he approached us. "Come on. He's over there. He wants to meet you….alone," he casted me an apologetic look, which I shrugged away. But I gave one last assuring squeeze to John, a final comfort. Sending me a one last look that said 'be safe' he dragged himself behind his father, gripping the beer can in his hand tightly.

I took another sip from the can and turned to Wade, the only company I had even though I didn't appreciate him. "Is there any chance that you might know why your father wanted to meet John?" he looked at me over his shoulder as his back was to me, and shrugged.

"He asked me to tell you that he would like to talk to John sometime," he threw the dirty towel he had in a basket and took another clean one off a hanger, wiping his hands in it. "That's why I invited both of you. I was pretty sad when you didn't show up." He placed a hand over his heart, mocking a sad expression. I snorted.

Finishing my second beer I rested it on the table. Since John was gone, and I was alone, that uncomfortable gut feeling I had had become worse. I fidgeted on the stool as my stomach clenched again. Nausea rolled inside me and I swayed on the stool. I grabbed my head as a spinning sensation took over my mind, my sight blurring. I didn't drink that much to be drunk and I felt like I was having an early hangover. I blinked hard, trying to snap away the blur that was clouding my sight.

"Are you okay?" I heard Wade ask, but there was some kind of a hint in his voice that I didn't recognize. I tried to nod but failed terribly, as my head started to pound. "Let me help you to your vehicle," I felt arms wrapping around my waist which I assumed was Wade's. At the time I was grateful for what Wade was doing. I heavily leaned against him, and he silently helped me across the bar to outside. Then my feet left the ground, and my eyes fluttered close.

_The next time Randy's eyes opened, it was just as his back hit a soft surface, which dangerously felt like a bed. He tried to move, but his body was numb, he could not control or move any of his arms or his legs, not even could he turn his head to the side. He blinked, seeing nothing but the white ceiling above him. _

"_Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" the familiar heavy accent of wade's voice reached his ears, but he was unable to strain his neck to take a look at the British man. "Since the day I met you, Adam…" _

_Inside Randy's head was swirling, he couldn't focus on anything as the pounding in his head increased. "Or would you prefer me calling you…. The Viper, Randy Orton?" _

_Something clicked inside Randy's mind, but before he could concentration that fact, he felt the hem of his shirt being tugged. And the next second it was yanked over his head, roughly. "You know," he listened hard to hear what Wade said. "You look damn good on red," Wade grunted as he unbuttoned Randy's jeans. "But you look plain better naked. Oh, looks what we got," his voice was high pitched. "A naughty boy without underwear, begging to be fucked. What a slut…"_

_Randy slowly raised his hands attempting to push his attacker away, but whatever he had in his blood had weakened him to the point where his attacker needed him. He whimpered, pushing at Wade's chest weakly as the man completely yanked his jeans away from his body. "Impressive," he hear Wade mutter under his breath. The look he was giving Randy was blindingly intense, and Randy couldn't help but mewl in dread. He was pretty sure by now that he was drugged, and that he had no way out of this sick fuck. He writhed under Wade, trying to squirm out of Wade's way, but his moves only made Wade's cravings for him grow. _

"_Be still," he whispered against Randy's ear, loving the scared whimper that escaped the much smaller man's lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for weeks, Randy." _

_Randy's breath hitched as he felt Wade's member probing his entrance. He struggled as much as he can with his vulnerable body, but Wade was sober, which meant that Randy was compared nothing against him. He groaned painfully as Wade slammed inside him with one swift thrust. Since it was without preparation, his walls clenched painfully around Wade's shaft, trying to adjust to their normal expansion. His nails dug to Wade's shoulders, as pain shot from his abused anus. Wade didn't wait until his walls adjust to his length. He moved his hips, thrusting in and out of the man he lusted after a long time. _

_Randy's silken tunnel was nearly choking his dick to death, but the waves of pleasure that flowed down his body was too enjoyable to him. The painful groans Randy gave when Wade ripped his precious prize apart were an added bonus to him. Never in his life had Wade found a man or a woman who owned a tight tunnel that clenched around his shaft and gave such an overwhelming sensation like Randy's. He would take out as much as he could from Randy in the limited time he had. _

_Wade rolled his hips, feeling his length heating up to match the temperature in Randy's walls. His nails dug into Randy's hips, tearing his warm skin and leaving scars as he continued to pounce randy's whole. He felt the walls tearing apart just like Randy's skin. He sighed contentedly as blood trickled from the tunnel and fall on to his shaft. Randy whimpered again, the small groan sounding how pathetic and weak he was. Jolts of pain shot through his lower body, and his mind was taken over by the pain and agony, he could focus on nothing but. He wished it was over soon, as he wriggled weakly underneath Wade._

_Words couldn't describe how Wade Barrett felt at the time, breaking into Randy Orton. Countless times he had seen the beauty reject him simply with his eyes, but Wade Barrett could care less. In the end, no one had managed to escape from Barrett until he got what he wanted. He felt his balls tighten and heat pool around the tip of his cock. A few more poundings and he shot his seed deep within Randy, filling his silken tunnel with cum, mixing with blood. Groaning in satisfaction, Barrett pulled out, already missing the tight heat around his shaft. _

_He grinned wickedly at the trembling man, casting one look at his naked body._

My eyes snapped open, and I sat straight on the bed, only to fall back on it.

Fucking dream.

A thin coat of sweat was covering my body, and I was tangled in white sheets. The pounding headache in my head dulled, slowly subsiding as I continued to breathe in and out softly, though my heart was racing inside my chest. I turned my head, to see John sleeping peacefully beside me. My whole body felt like someone had run a car over it, and I couldn't feel my legs at all. Groaning softly I turned my back to John, sliding out of the bed carefully without waking him up. I was in my jeans, and it felt painfully tight. Not to mention I was sweating profusely. Feeling itchy and sticky, I stumbled to the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door behind me, I unbuttoned my jeans, feeling the waistline of my jeans brushing against the skin on my waist, creating a burning sensation. Lowering my jeans I switched on the light in the bathroom, going to the mirror.

Taking a hold of the mirror frame to balance myself I turned to my side. The beating in my heart stopped as I touched the fingernail marks on my waist, red and painfully burning as I fingered them. With shaking hands I peeled the jeans away from my body, standing fully naked in front of the mirror.

I felt like screaming from the top of my lungs.

My legs threatened to gave out under me. Hands trembling so hard and a sob escaping from my lips, I touched the half dried liquid that appeared too stuck to my inner thighs. I raised my hand to my eyes, seeing and recognizing blood and semen.

The dream was, after all, not a dream at all…

**Shocker? That's me baby!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N]**

_Gamesgrl5887_**, **_John cena good gurl_**, **_EnvisionVerse_**, **_jenimik_**, **_shirozero_**,**_Bluestar711_**, **_DreuxFizz_**, **_Vampqueen440_**, **_sexyablonde_**, **_Waldron82_**, **_TheGirlInPinkScarf_** and the **_guests _** who reviewed, thank you. **

**I know that the last chapter blew your minds off, as it was completely, u-n-e-x-p-e-c-t-e-d. The reason I did it because A) I wanted to prove why John labeled Wade as a pervert and some kind of a molester. B) That 'scene'…. I saw it in a dream. Just in time. I'm **_The Ultimate Opportunist_**. Not Edge. Trust me when I say this, that will be **_the only_** rape scene in this whole story.**

**Confession: **_I don't even know what is gonna happen at the end of the story, but I'm determined to end it as CENTON, no matter what. I just let my hands do the work as I started to write off a chapter and my head just spaces out until I'm finished with the chapter. _

**Chapter Dedication: **_To Waldron82 and TheGirlInThePinkScarf for being amazing friends :-) _

**Song of the Chapter: **_Alive, Awake-Skillet_

**(11)**

"John…" A whimper escaped from my lips. My whole body weakened, I was close to black out. I needed John, needed him bad.

"John!" I screamed, tears pooling in my eyes. I couldn't help as tears flowed out of my eyes. Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door, and a dull thud followed. The next second, I was falling. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me up, before my body hit the floor. I was sobbing uncontrollably, my hands and legs shaking like I was having a fit.

"Randy!" John called, but I couldn't form words in my mouth to speak. Instead I looked at him silently, tears still pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls. His hair was tousled wildly, his eyes tired and dark, but holding fear as they inspected my face. "What's wrong, baby?"

Any other time my heart would have jumped as he called me that, but right now, my chest felt like someone was trying to rip my heart out of its location. I parted my lips to speak, but only a sob escaped from my lips.

"Tell me what's wrong," he cupped my cheek, worry evident in his voice as his eyes roamed down my naked body, trying to find if I was hurt. I raised my right hand, the one that was covered in blood and…

John gently took a hold of my wrist and turned my palm upwards, examining it. A moment of silence passed. His face twisted in rage, and he dropped my hand like it had burned him. Letting me go he took a step back, eyes wide and breathing heavily. That was the moment my lags gave out. And I fell.

It pained like my heart just burs out to million pieces.

Rejection.

Sobbing, I drew my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth on the spot. My hands clawed the skin on my hair. I was worthless. I was filthy. I was a disgrace. John's back was to me, I couldn't see what his face was showing. My skin itched, and I could feel Wade's hands all over me. Nausea rolled in my stomach but I forced back the bile that rose up in my throat. I didn't know how long I stayed there crying like that, until I had no more tears to cry. My throat was hurting, my chest was aching and there was a burning sensation inside me, where Wade had….

Stumbling and getting up by the help of the wall, I averted my gaze from John and made my way under the shower. The only word that rang in my mind was 'filthy'. I turned on the shower, ice cold water hitting my body like an uncontrollable force. I shivered, not because of cold water, but because where wade marked me burned like Hell. I yanked the wash cloth away from its hanger, and scrubbed my body, especially where my skin was burning. But the force I was using wasn't right, and the wash cloth was too soft. Cursing, I threw it away, replacing my nails for the wash cloth.

My sharp nails scrubbed my already abused skin, scratching some places and tearing skin. Whimpering in slight pain, I continued to scrub furiously.

"Randy!" I heard John call, but I didn't know if it was a hallucination. What was he still doing here? He should have left me when he realized that I was… that I was…. My hands were grabbed in death grips. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, tears swelling in my eyes again. I tried to yank my hands from his holds but he tightened them, making me whimper. "Let me go, John. You don't need me now."

"Shut up," he growled, getting under the shower with me, water wetting both his blue t-shirt and boxers. "Stop hurting yourself, Randy."

"I'm not," I spat, my voice shaking just as much as my body. "I can still fucking feel him touching me, John!" John's face twisted to an unknown emotion again, and he yanked my hands, pulling me against his body. I buried my face against his neck, leaning heavily on him. "Why are you still here, Johnny?" I whispered, gripping handfuls of his shirt.

"Who said I was leaving?" He whispered back, his hands soothing my back. I sobbed.

"Phil was right, John," my voice cracked. "I'm a whore."

"Hey!' John pushed me back and slapped my face hard. "Are you fucking crazy?"

I could only turn my head away.

"You're not," he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I had to face him. "Do you hear me? You're not a whore. Trust me when I say this, I'm gonna kill Barrett."

"No," I shook my head. "I don't want you to get hurt, John. He's not the person that we see from the outside," I shuddered, as I remembered the words he whispered in my ear. "He's fucking twisted."

"I'm so fucking sorry," John said his voice hoarse as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I never should've left you there with Barrett. I should've known that he might try something." Through the water, I clearly saw a tear running down his cheeks. My heart just broke right there. I pressed against him, cupping his face, and his arms instantly locked around me. "It was _Barrett_ that I had left you with… _Barrett_. God, I'm so fucking stupid."

"Don't cry," I whimpered, pressing my face to his cheek. "It's not your fault, Johnny. My… my beer was spiked. I couldn't do anything when he…used me. My body was numb," I whimpered again, "but I could feel everything that he was doing to me."

John's nails dug to my back, and I knew his anger was dangerously close to explode. I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He vowed, placing a kiss against my neck. "Let's get you out. I need to get you to a doctor."

"No," I shoved him away, my eyes widening in dread. "Please no. I don't want to go."

He pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing in pain as he looked at my raw, red skin on shoulders, forearms, and hips, thighs. "You're hurt, Randy."

"I'm used to pain," it was the humiliation I couldn't take. The humiliation of writhing under the body of a sadist, helpless, vulnerable. As if reading my mind, John gave a nod and I sighed in slight relief. John turned off the shower, taking a bottle out of a rack. He squeezed down a generous amount of gel into his hands, rubbing them together before looking at me. I turned my back to him, giving him what he wanted. His hands landed on my shoulders, running over my raw skin and cleaning properly.

I sighed, slumping my shoulders and resting my head against the wall. "John?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, his hands roaming over my back, knuckles kneading to the abused flesh.

"Where were you?"

His hands paused for a second, and then they turned me around. "I was with his father. I'll tell you about that later. When I came to the counter again, Barrett wasn't there. And you weren't there. I was scared to death. When I went to the truck I saw you sleeping. I thought you must have gotten tired and got inside to sleep. I didn't notice any difference."

"Papa John?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest.

"He said he'll be back later," John's voice was strained as his hands rubbed the skin on my arms gently. They moved to my hips and I hissed, as gel made contact with still fresh finger nail scars there. John suddenly pulled his hands away, to check if he had hurt me. I shook my head, allowing him to continue with what he was going to say. "I don't think he's still here yet. And when he gets here…." John's eyes darkened in rage.

I touched his face. "I don't think so John. He is not the type of person to get involved in something like this. Especially if that case had me involved."

"We'll see," John finished soaping me, and then turned on the shower again. Although a little strength had crawled back into my body, my lower half still felt weak. I was exhausted; all I wanted to do was get under the bed covers and never come out. How will I face my family? Will John tell them?

"Randy," he whispered, pulling me closer against his body. I rested my hands on his chest and leaned on him again, giving him more than half of my body weight to him. He didn't seem to complain. I hummed in questioning. "Should I?" his right hand travelled to my lower back, stopping right above my ass crack. I sensed what he wanted. I pushed back against his hand in confirmation.

I winced when his middle finger entered me. My walls were still lightly burning, but the bleeding had stopped. I gripped his wet shirt in my hands and gritted my teeth in pain. It was the only place that I couldn't get Wade's touch off, and I was more than glad when John offered to do it for me. I whimpered when his finger circled inside me, applying light pressure onto my walls. I panted, as he entered a second finger. Writhing against John's body, I waited without complain as he finished his job.

His fingers drew back and then went in again, slamming against my prostate. My back arched and I gasped against John's neck, my heart jumping to my throat. I didn't know what came over me, but I pulled back, gripped John's hair and pulled his face to mine, kissing him hard. His fingers left my ass and both hands rested on my hips, as he kissed back with as much as passion he could include to the kiss. Nibbling on his bottom lip I tugged the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his bare chest against mine. He abruptly pulled back, holding my wrist. His eyes were so dark, a midnight blue that sparkled in the darkness of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I want you, John," I whimpered desperately, yanking his shirt above his head. "I need you."

"I… I can't do this, Randy," he pulled back, holding me in arms length. "I'm sorry."

Rejection.

A single tear flowed out of my eyes. "I'm filthy," I whispered, releasing my hands from John's. But before they completely fell to my sides, he caught them again.

"You're not," he said harshly, intertwining our fingers. "I just…. I just don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't hurt me, John," I whispered weakly, casting my eyes to the floor. "I trust you."

He pulled me to him again, and then turned me around, switching our positions. My back hit the wall and I whimpered, the whimper muffled as John's lips crashed to mine. I surrendered to his touch as his hands travelled to my ass, and then to the back of my thighs. He lifted them up, silently asking me to wrap them around him. Snaking my arms around his neck, I locked my legs around his waist, and I felt his cock rub against mine. When did he get rid of his boxers?

Moaning into the kiss as he forced his tongue into my mouth, I ran my hands over his broad shoulders, and his biceps, and his pecs, feeling them ripple under my touch. His lips left mine and latched onto my neck. He managed to use a spot that wasn't raw and bit down, marking me with his scar. Then he kissed the spot, licking and sucking until it became red just as the rest of the skin there. He pushed me up, his lips going down on my nipples.

I ran a hand though his hair as I moaned, pushing his face to my chest while his tongue circled one of my nipples. He gently bit down on it and I cried out softly, as the nipple hardened into a small bead. He did the same with the other. Heat pooled between my legs and I bucked my hips, desperate to feel him inside me. Kissing me once he entered me slowly. I whined in pain as he entered the first inch, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. It hurt, so bad, but I didn't want him to stop.

"Baby we should stop," he panted, already taking himself out of me but I swung my hips, and the next thing I knew was that his cock was deep buried within me. He moaned deep in his throat, and all I could do was whimper in pain. He shook his head and tried to pull out again. "I'm hurting you."

"No," I panted, tightening my legs around him, not letting him go. "I need you."

"But-"

"Just fuck me, John," I whined out, thrusting my hips and taking more of him. I felt full, complete. This was what I've been waiting for weeks, and I wasn't ready to let go of this so soon. John pulled back almost to the tip of his shaft and slammed back into me, harder than I expected. I bit my lip as pain shot through me, but the friction his length and my walls created was incredible.

"Eyes on me, baby. Eyes on me," he panted and gazed into my cerulean orbs, and I found it hard to keep focusing on his eyes as he started to pound into me hard and fast. The increased pace was strained and held back, as I also felt my walls clenching down around his cock. He moaned and panted, biting his lip as he sank deep inside me. Water cascaded down on us, splashing everywhere after hitting on our bodies. John's thrusts were not forceful enough to tear my insides but they were the perfect thrusts, slow and sensual. He angled his hips and slammed back inside me, the tip of his cock hitting directly on my prostate.

My back arched again, and I mewled, pushing my hips forward to meet his thrusts. The pain was subsiding and a new pleasure was rippling inside my body. Making my legs go numb around John as he pounded into me. The thrusts of his hips became a frenzied blur. I threw my head back, moaning, gripping handfuls of John's brown hair. "Try to keep your eyes on mine, Randy… I-I need to look at them while I'm having you."

Mewling softly at his words and opening my eyes and focusing back on him, I kissed him again. My lips were swollen from so much kissing but it was worth the time I was having now with John. My eyes threatened to roll back into my head but I managed to keep them on John's deep blue eyes, as he kept on hitting my love bundle repeatedly. I felt his cock twitch inside me, just as my walls clenched tightly around him. Heat jolted down my body, waves of pleasure invading my mind. I cried out as I came, my body curling around John as he shot his seed deep within me. He thrusted a few more and pulled out slowly, his cream flowing down my thighs mixed with water.

I buried my face against his neck, breathing heavily as he kissed my shoulders. My face was flushed and burning, but I felt perfect, curled around Johnny and feeling his touch.

"J-john?" I stuttered out, for the first time feeling how cold the water was. "I….I love you."

John's body stiffened, and he slightly pulled away. "You… You do?"

"Yes," I whispered, planting a kiss on his neck. "I love you. Everything about you. The way you hold me, the way you smile at me, the way you talk in your sleep," John's face reddened. "The way you ditch tomatoes in a dish when you eat, the way you talk to yourself when you think no one is watching-"

"Enough," he growled, catching my lips in a bruising kiss. "You know what? I've noticed things about you too, you know. Your addiction to scarves, the way your eyes change color when you're feeling different emotions, that cheesy grin you have on your face whenever we're watching a romantic movie, that twitching in the left corner of your lips whenever you lie, that-"

"That's enough," I hit his chest with my fist gently. I was burning crimson, despite how I felt a few hours ago. That exact moment I knew that John was the one for me, the only one for me.

"I love you too," he whispered into my ear, his words erupting a shiver inside me. I kissed him again, ignoring the light painful jolt that shot up from my bottom lip. He shifted under me, turning off the shower. I tried to place my feet on the floor so that he can walk freely, but he refused to let him go. He carried me to the bedroom again, gently placing me on the bed and climbing on next to me. Although we both were wet, he didn't seem to care. He cupped my face again, rubbing a thumb over my cheek.

I stared at his eyes until they turned to an ocean blue and back to the normal sapphire blue again. Shaking my head, I wondered why I haven't fallen for him when we were younger. His fingers trailed down my jaw and to my neck, touching his mark there on the skin. As soon as his fingers made contact with it, my body started to burn in desire again.

"John?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, brushing a finger over the scar, making me shiver.

"Fuck me again."

He chuckled softly, taking a hold of my chin.

"I didn't fuck you, Randy," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I made love to you."

"John?" I said again.

"What now?"

"Shut up, and make love to me again."

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N]**

**Gratitude to **_Shin BC1801_**, **_shirozero_**, **_john cena good gurl_**, **_EnvisionVerse_**, **_waldron82_**, **_vampqueen440_**, **_DreuxFizz_**, **_TheGirlInPinkScarf _**and all the **_guests _**for reviewing and showing support to this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**(12)**

My eyes fluttered open when I felt someone's fingers brushed against my cheek. The touch was somewhat familiar, but strange. The first thing I saw was pants clad legs. I blinked, focusing on my surroundings. Then I noticed that I was in John's bed, stark naked except for the comforter that has been thrown over me. And Papa John was sitting to the edge of the bed.

Well… This was awkward.

I slowly sat straight on the bed, wincing when my ass had to take all the weight of my body as I sat. My whole body was sore, but a part of me felt complete, while the depth of my inner self wasn't. There was something dark looming there, something that I will never be able to get rid of. I rested my back against the headrest, and looked at Papa John.

"Good morning," I said with a raspy voice, and then cleared my throat.

Papa John just gave a nod, keeping his gaze away from me.

"Is there something wrong?" I tried again, seeing the sad look on Papa John's face as he handed the mug of coffee he brought. I took it, placing it on the night stand and edging closer to him. Then I remembered what John said last night about 'having a talk' with his Dad. My hand was practically trembling as I touched Papa John's chin and slowly turned his face fully towards me. My breath hitched as I took in the large purple bruise he was sporting on his left cheek, swollen and sore. "It was John, was it?"

He nodded again. I sighed, feeling nothing but sorry for this man. And slight anger towards John. He didn't have to hit his father; a simple question would have done the job. I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"How much are you hurt?" he asked, finally fixing his faded blue eyes on me.

Keeping my face straight, I tried to shrug casually. "It's not that bad." _Lies_.

"Do not lay to me, boy. I can literally feel hurt radiating off you," then he sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly. Something blocked my throat, and I decided to keep my silence. "I never should've gotten closer to the Barretts. This was my entire fault." His voice cracked at the end, and I snapped my eyes to him. Was he crying? A single tear ran down his good cheek. My heart broke. This was my second father crying because of I was too weak to fight off a twisted monster. I slid further down the bed, reaching him. Wrapping my arms around him, I tried to comfort the silently sobbing man.

I could sense that John had done a number on him, not only physically but emotionally as well. "Don't cry, Papa. It wasn't your fault. I'm not that hurt." My voice was barely audible. His fingers rubbed my arm soothingly. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"You will always be my little one to me," he said and sighed, when the door to the bedroom opened. "Forgive me," with that Papa John gently removed my arms from around him, standing up and walking out of the room without even sparing a glance at John who was lingering in the doorway.

"Why?" I asked when I felt like Papa John was out of the hearing distance. John closed and locked the door, stepping towards me.

"How are you?" he ignored my question.

"Why?" I asked again, feeling anger creeping into me. "Why did you hit him?"

John's jaws twitched and he was gritting his teeth hard as he brushed a hand through his hair. "Why are you always trying to protect him, Randy? You always get in our middle and when something happens you take _his_ side, not mine."

"He's your father, God-dammit!" I snapped. "How can you raise your hand at him? Especially when he has done nothing wrong!"

"If he hadn't taken us to his stupid bar, Barrett wouldn't have done this to you!" He threw his hand in the air, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. John may have known Barrett for much longer than I have, but John might not be able to deny the fact that _I'm_ the one who understood who the _real_ Wade Barrett was.

"No, John," I shook my head, my face falling as I remembered how Wade had touched me, and the words he said to me. "It had been just a matter of time until he had had me. One way or another, he had been destined to _use_ me."

"How the fuck can you think like that?" he grabbed my bare shoulders and I winced, as his fingers dug to my still raw skin. "He's tri-"

"But not any of that had to do with Papa John," I interrupted, dropping my gaze to the floor. "You didn't have to hit him…. He cried."

John released my shoulders, sliding into the bed next to me. He cupped my face, tilting it and forcing me to look at him. "I know I went too far by hitting him. But I lost control. I was just… too angry to see him all drunk and laughing his ass off when he came home early this morning."

I sighed, shaking my head. Pulling away from John, I slid off the bed and stood on my feet, desperately trying not to wince as certain places in my body started to throb in pain. "Make sure you apologize to him," I said, as I limped towards the bathroom, the soreness in my ass not letting me walk straight.

"Randy…."

I knew what I said was ignored, but I turned to look at John, my hand on the door knob. "What?"

"You're hurt," and John's words were filled with hurt, his face twisted like it hurt him to look at me.

"No I'm not," I flat out denied, sending a glare to him and entering the bathroom.

XXX

"Good Evening, son," a man who looked like he was in mid-forties greeted me, twirling one tip of his huge and ridiculous looking moustache with his fingers. "Your father informed me that you'll be stopping by this evening. Good ol' man he is," he laughed merrily.

I smiled. "He did?"

"You look surprised!" he placed a hand on his stomach as he laughed again. I was close to burst out laughing, which will look really rude, but seriously though. This man reminded me of Zeb Colter, Jerk- uh, I meant Jack Swagger's manager. "We're good friends. Now, what can I do for ya?"

"Um," I scratched the back of my head, wincing slightly as I took a seat on the stool at the counter. "I have to order a cake, for my little brother. He'll be turning eight years old in three days."

"A big boy he will be," the man laughed again. Okay…. Forget Colter, he reminded me of Santa Claus. "Let me get my scrap book," he grunted as he slid off his own stool, taking his chubby self towards the cupboard behind him and bending down to open the drawer which contained his book. He huffed as he found it and handed the book to me first before turning his back to me again to close the drawer.

I opened the book, bright colors burning my eye sight as soon as I turned the first page. Yeah, I got it. Since I was practically ordering a cake for a _baby_, the colors had to look baby-ish. My eyes stopped on a certain page, where the design of the cake catching my interest. The bottom of it was just a round shaped cake, but in the middle of it was a stand like a swirled staircase, which was used to hold cupcakes instead of steps. I smirked to myself for no particular reason.

"This," I pointed out as soon as Mr…. Murdstone- I read the badge on his shirt pocket- planted his butt on the stool again, sitting down.

He leaned over the counter, humming softly as he inspected the image of the cake over. "Not bad. Eight years old, isn't he?"

"Going to be," I corrected. "Maybe we can put only eight cupcakes on the swirled kind of thing, to show how old is he instead of either icing the age or putting eight candles on it like we usually does. It'll be a change."

Mr. Murdstone was silent for a minute, and then he beamed wide. "Brilliant! Master of creativity, you are!" That's the exact same thing Vince McMahon said the first time he interviewed me. "Any particular flavor and a theme you'd like to add?"

I took my time to think over, as my little brat of a brother is so judgmental over simple things like this. What if he crashed the surprise birthday party just because he wouldn't like the cake? Trust me; he could be more arrogant than I am now. "Red velvet cake, with Spiderman theme," it was then I remembered that apart from all the wrestling posters and products Nate owned, he was a huge fan of Spiderman, which I found completely pointless.

"Good, good," he nodded more to himself than to me. "Anything else?"

"No, sir," I shook my head. "We'll need the cake before four o'clock on Saturday."

"Too much time," he grumbled, which I responded with a shrug. "Come in the morning, it'll be ready."

I took out my wallet to pay. "How much will it be?"

"Nu-uh," he waved a finger at me. "No money until the work is done, young man. You can pay off when you get the cake."

"Are you sure?" I chuckled at the look on his face. If only I could tug that moustache on his face. "I don't mind…"

"No, no," he shook his head again. "No money."

"Okay then," I sighed, looking at the time. "Do you mind if I stayed here for some time? My friend will be picking me up."

"Settle down, boy," he waved me off. "You can stay here as long as the time for the shop to close will come. But unfortunately I won't be able to accompany you, since I have to finish another order within three hours. You won't mind sitting alone, would you?"

It was my turn to wave him off. "That's alright. He'll be here soon. Hopefully," I muttered the last part.

Giving me a parting nod Mr. Murdstone walked through a door and into a room. I heard some clinking and clattering sounds, which meant he had started to work. Suddenly remembering something, I took out my phone. Dialing a certain number, I waited until the person on the other end pick it up. Normally, he would've picked up sooner since he kept his phone in his hand all the time, but for some reason he didn't pick it up until the tenth ring went off. It was when I heard his voice understood what he had been doing.

"Hello?" Hoarse, raspy and panting. Making a face of disgust, I snorted.

"Call me back when you're done fucking Cody," I replied, hearing Cody squeal my name in the background. I grinned, shaking my head at my protégés.

"No, wait!" Ted insisted just as I was going to disconnect the call. I heard sounds of shuffling and muffled talks, then silence. The next second Ted talked back. "So how are you?"

I changed my voice and coughed. "I'm so sick; I can't even jerk off in the bed!"

"That's disgusting, Randy," Ted complained, while I chuckled inwardly as I heard Cody practically begging in the background for the phone so he could talk to me.

"Not as disgusting as you two," I retorted back. I may act rude and sarcastic towards those two goons but everyone knew that they were like my younger brothers. I had every right to mess around with them. Now there's no time for me to chat with you guys right now," groans of disappointment. I felt bad. "But I'll Skype you guys tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I called to ask about Nate's belt."

"Brad said it'll be done by tomorrow," Ted said, and I could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit of him which he did whenever he was in a call. "You're to get it the next day's morning."

"Thanks man, you know I appreciate all your work, right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Even though you act like an ass-"

"Randyyyyy!" I had to lean away from the phone as Cody's squeal nearly blasted my ear. But I grinned, chuckling heartily at Cody.

"Hello, baby boy," I greeted, his crazy giggles reaching my ear from the other end.

"I heard you had no time to talk," I was hundred percent sure that he was pouting. "I want to say I love you before you cut the line."

I literally 'aww-ed' at his cute little voice. "I love you too, Cody." From a distance I heard Ted grumbling in annoyance. "Tell your man to get a grip of himself, will ya?"

"Sure," he laughed along with me. "I can't wait to see you again in four weeks!"

"It's only four weeks more?" I was surprised as I haven't been keeping track of time.

"Time flies when you're with your family, eh?" Cody asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, my mind still wrapped around the limited time I had to spend with John. It wasn't fair.

"You'll Skype us tomorrow, yeah?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, nodding. Then I remembered that I was on the phone. Mentally slapping myself, I confirmed his question, bidding farewell. I shoved the phone in my pocket again, wondering and worrying over how I will cope with my life without John in it. And then… my guts twisted. There was that feeling, that certain feeling I got whenever….

"Well, well, well," he chuckled darkly. "Look who we have here?"

A body pressed against my back, rough finger pads tracing down my arms. My heart thudded painfully at his touch, a shudder erupting within me as he pressed tightly against me. Why wasn't I shoving him away?

"I see that Cena marked you," he said, his hot breath fanning against the love bite John had made on the side of my neck. "Too bad I did it before him."

My head bowed. His hand crept to my abdomen, resting there as his lips grazed the crook of my neck. I trembled, the trembling increasing as seconds passed. My breaths were coming out ragged; it was like there was no air for me to breath. "You were whimpering so beautifully last night."

His lips moved against my skin. "Maybe we should do that again, Love."

That was when I jerked away from him, but he grabbed my wrist before I was out of his reach and yanked me. Losing my balance I fell against him, which was taken as an advantage towards him. "You're filthy," I spat, clawing his hand that was gripping my wrist. His face twisted in rage, a maniacal look taking over his features which made me go still, frozen. I yelped in pain as his other hand grabbed my jaws in a painful hold.

"Look who's talking," his dark eyes roamed up and down my body. "_The locker room slut_."

Something clicked inside my head, and I broke down. Tears ran freely down my face, and I felt ashamed that I was crying in front of Wade Barrett, the man who destroyed my soul, that I was showing him that he had succeeded in breaking me apart. The next second Wade was yanked off me, and I watched in silence as John punched him over and over again. I didn't try to stop him, nor did I join in assaulting Barrett. They both rolled on the floor, occasionally grunting in pain but most of the time beating the life off each other. I hugged myself.

"Hey!" I heard Mr. Murdstone shout, followed by an odd sound of 'cluck' which dangerously sounded like a gun. "Out of my bakery, Barrett." This wasn't the man who laughed with me merrily a few moments ago. John and Wade both stumbled to stand up, John casting weird looks to Mr. Murdstone. I realized that he had specifically pointed out that he wanted Wade out of his shop. "I said; get out of my shop Barrett."

He said again, confirming my doubts. Sending me a final dark look, to which John growled dangerously, Wade took off, nearly slamming the door out of the shop.

"Thank you," my voice was barely audible, but I knew that Mr. Murdstone knew I said that to him.

"Be safe and careful around Barrett," he said, both to me and John. "He's not one to mess with."

I saw John give him a nod from the corner of my eyes. Then I felt his tender finger tips on my face wiping off the tears. It didn't matter. New trails of salt water flowed down my cheeks. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled my body against his, but my mind was elsewhere, somewhere that John would not be able to reach for some time.

_**Please remember to review and show support for this story! Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N]**

**Appreciating **_leoxrko_**, **_DreuxFizz_**, **_Shin BC1801_**, **_TheGirlInThePinkScarf_**, **_Bluestar711_**, **_john cena good gurl_**, **_AngelEyes2012_**, **_waldron82_**'s reviews in the previous chapter.**

**Sexyablonde: **_There will be interactions, but not anything sexual._

**Shirozero: **_Maybe you're right._

**Guess (Guest): **_Yes, I meant it. There will be a few interactions, that's all. Nothing sexual._

**Chapter Dedication: **_leoxrko (My newest reader!)_

**Song of the Chapter: **_Parachute-Cheryl Cole_

**(13)**

'_The Locker Room Whore_.'

Those words rang in my ear walls, echoing through my brain. I felt no emotion, staring out at the fields leaning against the metal railing of the balcony.

'_You're a sick son of a bitch_.'

What I had screamed to Phil Brooks two days ago via a phone call. All I received was silence. Maybe it was because I never gave him a chance to speak out, cursing at why his parents made him, cursing at his existence. Or maybe it was because he felt a hint of regret. Not fucking likely. Phil Brooks never regretted anything. If he stooped that low-to make a man destroy my soul- then it was no doubt that he was the one who drugged the fuck out of me that night and got me suspended. My heart clenched painfully in my chest.

I still had to reveal that to my family and most importantly…to John.

"Randy?"

I tensed, my shoulders stiffening at the sound of his voice.

"What's going on?"

I pursed my lips, squeezing my eyes shut. I could hear loud music and laughter from downstairs, but I had no intentions on going down and joining them. I had done my part; had given Nate his birthday gift to which he had squealed so loudly and had hugged the life out of me, and had helped Mom to decorate the living room for the birthday party. There was nothing left for me to do there. A hand closed around mine, fingers curling around and intertwining with mine.

"Randy?"

"I…. I just need some time alone, John," I said, opening my eyes and keeping them focused on anywhere but on the man beside me.

"You've been here for almost two hours," he pressed against my back, making my front press against the balcony railing. "Something is not right. Tell me."

"It's nothing you should be worried about," I shivered when his lips touched the nape of my neck, trailing kisses down to the side of my neck. Then he freed my hand, catching my elbow and slowly turning me around to look at my face. He had nothing to watch though; my face was completely out of emotion, a mask of nothing covering it.

"Stop pushing me away," he cupped my cheek, and my head tilted to his touch. That, I couldn't help.

"I'm not," I replied, but my voice sounded doubtful even to me. "I just…." Sighing in defeat, I raised my eyes to look at his face. His eyes sported an electric blue, which I had never seen before. His expression was hard, difficult to understand, as his eyes roamed all over my face, trying to find something which he would never get. One thing I was an expert at other than my job was hiding what I really felt. Only God knows how many times over the past years I had used that certain mask I'm using right now to push the overwhelming feelings to a dark corner of my head. "How is it possible that you can be this much beautiful?"

His lips twitched, and then a chuckle slipped out of his lips. "You should see it from _my_ point of view." He pressed against me, his hands snaking around my waist and locking together behind, pulling me flush against him. I placed my hands on his chest, fingers gripping handfuls of his t-shirt. His lips covered mine, enveloping them in a kiss. I sighed in content, and I could feel him smiling against my lips as he bit down on my bottom lip. My hands left his shirt, palms weakly dragging down his chest. John growled, pressing his much larger body against mine hard. Moving my lips in unison to his, I parted my lips to let his tongue in. Then…nothing. It took me a moment to realize that he had stopped kissing, and he had let go of me. I was standing there, my lips parted and my hands in the air, with nothing to enclose around. I opened my eyes in confusion, letting my hands drop to my sides lifeless. Had I imagined John?

No.

There he was, stepping a few feet away from me. My face fell the tiniest bit, but I quickly covered it up with a look of confusion. "John….?"

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice deep and hard, emotionless. I furrowed my brows, the corners of my lips trembling.

"What?"

"Who are you?" he repeated, gritting his teeth. "You are not Randy."

"John, I'm-"

"You gave up, didn't you?" his voice was barely audible. "This is not the Randy I knew. You gave up fighting back. You gave up on me," the last part was a whisper. My heart clenched tightly, a jolt of pain shooting through my entire body as I took in the fallen look on his face. I reached out, but John stepped back. "You gave up on me."

"John, please…." I choked, my fingers curling in the air as he took another step back.

"I thought you loved me," his face contorted in pain, his fists clenching and unclenching on his sides.

"I do," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "I love y-"

"Don't say it," he hissed, holding out a finger at me. He turned his head away as if it pained him to see me crying. I cursed inwardly at Wade, for making me weak and vulnerable, for making John hate me. "Don't say it if you gave up on me, even after I vowed to stay with you no matter what."

I averted my gaze, letting the tears slide down my face. "I didn't give up on you, John. Wade de-"

"This is not about Barrett," I flinched away from his tone, as he snarled dangerously. "This is about you and me."

"How can you want me after all this?" I shouted back, stepping towards him. Wiping the stray tears I glared at John, but the glare was empty, just like inside of me. "I'm nothi-"

"I made you mine that night," he hissed through his teeth, blue eyes glistening under the moonlight. "You are mine now, not anyone else's. That means you only belong to me. Not Barrett, not some other man. _Mine_. Would I have claimed you if I didn't want you? I've waited more than ten years for this and nothing can stop me now, not even Barrett."

I stared at him, broken and heart racing inside my chest in furious beats. He had loved me for more than decade? I choked out a sob, a hand clasping over my mouth. Imagine what I must have put him through all these years. God, I have been so stupid and dense. For countless times I've hurt him, for unimaginable times I've broken his heart. Still…. This man says he wants me. Clawing the skin on the back of my head, I raised my eyes onto him again, looking at him through the tears. "I love you," with that I strode across the balcony to him, grabbing his face in my hands and pressing my lips against his.

Wild passion rolled inside me, heat coiling in my stomach as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his body as much as he can. Our lips moved furiously, sucking on each of lips in need. My hands travelled further, letting go of his face and crawling to the back of his head, running through his short, brown hair and tugging on them softly. Whimpering, I pressed my lower body against his, clearly showing what I wanted. Gripping my hips tightly, he slammed me against the wall back first. My lips parted to groan, which was the perfect chance for him to slip his tongue in.

A soft moan dragged out of my lips as his tongue roamed all over my mouth, tracing over my bottom lip once before dipping in and running over my gums, teeth and wrestling with my tongue. His tongue was warm, sliding over my own before his lips closed around my tongue, sucking it. My fingers grabbed handfuls of his hair, yanking them hard. Groaning into my mouth, John once again turned his focus to my lips, kissing as hard as he can. My body was on fire. His clothed groin pressed against mine, grinding. He was hard, his bulge making a tent in his pants as he fluidly moved against my own rock hard shaft. I whimpered, bucking my hips against his own, desperate to feel more of him. His lips left mine, latching onto the spot behind my ear.

Mewling when he kissed the spot, my head tilted to give him better access. I released his hair, trailing my hands down his back to his ass and grabbing the cheeks, pushing them harder, silently telling him to grind hard and fast against me. A moan of approval left my lips as he obeyed, his hips thrusting forward and creating blinding friction as he rubbed against me. Pulling his face for another kiss, I reluctantly pulled away, taking a hold on his wrist and yanking him behind me as I entered the room. With shaking hands I closed the glass door that led to the balcony, locking it. John pressed against me from behind me, his lips on my neck as his skillful hands ran all over my front, stopping right on my crotch.

My breaths came out ragged as he groped me through my jeans, his fingers brushing over the tip of my cock which was poking through the denim. I gasped, rocking my crotch against John's hand and pushing my ass backwards at the same time, grinding against John's groin. John slipped his other hand under my shirt, tugging the hem of it and taking it off. Growling deep in his chest John bit down on my neck, a cry escaping from my parted lips as he sucked on the reddened mark, his teeth grazing the abused spot soothingly. My hand grabbed the back of his head, forcing his face against my neck. His tongue licked the skin on the side of my neck, his hot breath fanning against the burning spot making me shiver again.

I turned around to face him, our groins once again rubbing on the fronts as I stripped John off his shirt. Kissing him again, I fumbled with his jean button, desperate to feel him in my hand. John froze, his hands holding my hips in bruising grips as I slid a hand in his pans and under his boxers, touching his hardened shaft. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as my fingers brushed over his length. I fell onto my knees. For a second I looked up at him, my hands resting on his inner thighs. Something flashed across his eyes.

"What-"

Yanking his pants halfway to his knees, I released John's little monster, taking him in my mouth.

"Fuck," he hissed, his fingers running through my hair. I wasn't used to doing this, but I had to give a try. To prove that I didn't give up on him, I had to do anything, and if it meant doing something that I've never done before, so be it. Giving up control to someone hadn't been something that I've ever done, but for John, I'd gladly. My lips enclosed around the head of his cock, tongue wriggling against the tip. Rubbing my hands up and down his thighs, I took another inch of him in my mouth, the wetness of my mouth dripping onto his cock. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward so another few inches went inside my mouth. Struggling to breath I held onto his hips, forcing them to stop thrusting.

Then I pulled his shaft out of my mouth, taking a deep breath and smelling the hot scent of his arousal. My lips latched onto his balls, sucking on each of them, feeling John's legs tremble at the sensation that I was giving him. Taking him again in my mouth, I cupped his heavy balls as I sucked, bobbing my head. Those sounds that escaped from his lips were heaven to me. Applying the perfect pressure I continued the suction, pumping him half way with my other hand. I moved faster and faster, and I felt him twitch inside my mouth, ready to shoot his seed down my throat.

I was pulled back and was yanked up to my feet, a drop of spit running down from the corner of my lips. I wiped it hastily, just before John captured my lips in a brutal kiss. He growled menacingly pushing me onto the bed, landing on top of me. I sensed him kicking away his pants, and yanking down mine, nearly ripping it to pieces. Our bare chests rubbed against each other, a sheen of sweat covering our naked skin making it easier to slide against. Planting kisses all the way down my chest he caught a nipple between his teeth, nibbling it. I cried out as he entered me in one swift thrust, burying himself in me to the hilt. With what was like concern and regret he looked down at me, quickly trying to pull away.

Wincing slightly I immediately locked my hands around his neck, quietly protesting when he tried to pull away.

"Move," I gritted out, bucking my hips. I was feeling full, too full and complete, a perfect moment that would be relived again and again. Whimpering when he didn't thrust back, I shoved him away and flipped him onto his back and got on top of him, managing to keep his pre cum dripping dick in me the whole time. His shaft was swallowed to the whole inside me. I moaned, along with John the sensation of electric jolts waving down my body. I rolled my hips, trying to find that certain spot.

"Do that again," John said, his hands gripping my thighs and canting his hips upwards. I obeyed, rolling my hips again like before, my ass nearly crushing John's balls. He groaned loudly, his eyes fluttering close. I did it again and again and by the fourth time, the tip of his cock brushed against my sweet spot. Adjusting my hips I impaled down on his cock, the head of it crashing against my love bundle.

"John," I gasped out, bucking my hips on his cock, riding him as fast as I can. My whole body was trembling with anticipation, bouncing up and down on his perfect shaft. Heat rushed through my veins as pleasure coursed through me, making me immediately climax. Cum shot out of my cock, coating my abdomen, dripping down onto John's stomach. His hand wrapped around my cock, stroking it from base to tip expertly, his thumb brushing over the tip and his middle finger pressing onto the prominent vein. I moaned, feeling my shaft hardening at John's touch again, rocking down my body on John's cock faster, I searched desperately for another release and giving John his own release. His hand left my shaft and I felt both of John's hands gripping my hips, stopping their movements.

I opened my eyes, looking down at him with a crest-fallen look.

"Come here," he panted, gesturing for me with his head. I reached down, catching his lips in a kiss and gasping out when he started to pump in me hard. He sucked on my bottom lip, his hips thrusting up in and out of me furiously. A groan dragged out of my mouth. The sensation of love and lust flowed down my body. The friction that his cock created inside me was overwhelming. My head was swimming with emotions, as my walls camped around him tight, clenching down on his cock in an almost painful way.

"Fuck!" His cream filled me, just as I reached to the edge for the second time of the night again. Rolling my hips against his cock for a few more times, I waited until he softened. Panting, John took a hold of my chin, kissing me again. "I love you," he mumbled against my lips, sending chills down my spine. My heart bursted in my chest as he said it and a tear landed on his cheek, falling out of my eyes suddenly.

"I love you too," I whispered, as John wiped the tears away from my cheek. My body shook slightly as I slid away from him and onto the bed. He spooned me from behind, burying his face against my neck.

**Ah… I know, I know, it's a filler chapter. But don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N]**

_All the anonymous guests_, _TheGirlInThePinkScarf_, _john cena good gurl_, _leoxrko_, _shirozero_, _Shin BC1801_, _waldron82 _, **receives my thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I promise this chapter is a little bit better than the last one, and not a filler. And please, the silent readers, I would really appreciate it if you drop off a comment of how well or bad I'm doing in this story. **

**Chapter Dedication: **_john cena good gurl_

**Song of the Chapter: **_Dark Horses – Switchfoot_

**(14)**

The first thing I came to sense of was warmness that engulfed me, and the sweet and spicy smell that surrounded me. My eyes fluttered open, the sight firstly catching a hard muscled chest. I closed my eyes for a second and inhaled the familiar scent, mixed with a hint of sweat. It was intoxicating. My eyes travelled up his chest, to his face. His eyes closed, hiding those beautiful sapphire orbs from me. I remembered when I went to sleep, my back was turned to John and he was spooning me from behind. But at one moment, I had turned to press against him. It felt much better this way, having his arms encircled my body.

I wondered why I was sounding so mature. I never have, except for in the ring. My fingers touched the bump of his nose, and then travelled to the side, trailing the outline of his jaw. A soft sigh was heard. Then his face pressed against my hand, his lips planting a kiss on my palm. "Good morning, beautiful…"

"How long have you been awake?" Was my first question. He chuckled, a hint of his dimples teasing me. His eyes were still closed, as if he never wants to open them.

"Gee, I expected a better greeting… For about an hour," his arms tightened around me. I dropped my hand to his chest, lightly punching flesh there.

"Creep," I forced back a smile.

"Says the one who stares and touches me when he thinks I'm asleep," he chuckled again, resting his forehead against mine. I punched him again, this time a bit harder. "Ow… you're so abusive…"

"How can I not be, when you're uncontrollable," my voice was hoarse, from sleeping. Clearing my throat, I wondered what time it was. But before that… "John… Open your eyes."

They opened. Such a bright blue, sparkling with mischief as they looked into mine. I tilted my head up. He knew what I wanted, as he cocked his head down and captured my lips in his own. A shot of electricity ran down my spine, along with John's fingers. I arched against his body, feeling his hand resting against my tailbone, massaging circles there as his lips moved in a rhythm on mine. His tongue darted out, running the shape of my lips. Parting them open, I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. I was feeling dizzy. His kisses always made me feel like that, and out of breath. My weight sank down in bed, as he climbed on top of me, hovering over.

A small whimper slipped out of my lips as his lips left mine. Parting my eye lids I watched his eyes roamed all over me, as if he's mesmerizing the sight. Then he leaned down, his chest lightly pressing against mine as his lips grazed my ear. "You're perfect."

My chest tightened. Is that how everyone feels when they are in love? I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand running through his soft, dark brown hair. I'll never get enough of feeling that velvetiness that curled around my fingers. "You're my perfection," I whispered back. It was a picture perfect moment. One that I wished to relieve everyday for the rest of my life. Then my chest tightened again, this time painfully. So little time until I have to go back to where I… belonged? It didn't sound right. At some point I had believed that. Not now. Not now, with John here with me, both of us tangled together in a knot that cannot be disengaged. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Randy?" he pulled away a bit, so that he could look at my face. "Where did you go to? I called you several times."

"I…"

"What's wrong?" He frowned, his eye brows furrowing together, creating wrinkles. "You're so tense…. Are you…hurt?" he tried to move away. It drove me to panic. I didn't want him to pull away.

"No," I whispered, locking my arms, not allowing him to move away. "No, don't… Please.."

Worry flashed across his eyes, and in a second, he was back to the position he was moments ago. "It's okay, baby… I won't. I'm right here. I'm right here with you." I felt guilty. I went into panic mode and worried John for no reason at all. But that feeling… that feeling I got when I think of not having with me. Months ago I hadn't even cared about one damn thing in the world except for my job. And now, my whole world was John Cena.

"I love you," I said, burying my face against the crook of his neck. "I love you so much that it hurts Me." kisses landed on my shoulder, in a comforting way. I didn't realize I was breathing heavily until John touched my chest, right above my heart.

"I can feel it," he whispered, his lips planting a kiss there before landing on my own. "I love you too," he mumbled against my lips. I felt his hands travel to my hips and then lower, down my thighs in a soothing manner. "Tell me what's wrong?" I didn't get to skip his question.

A moment passed.

The door opened.

"Well," my mom said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at us with a not-so-surprised look on her face. "Do you know what time it is?" she accused, as I hid behind John's body, my reddened face moving away from her stern gaze. She wasn't mad, I could guess from the tone of her voice. John, was so calm on the other hand. Mom could only see our-actually it was only John's chest- upper halves, so it was no problem, but still, it was embarrassing.

"Um…. Ten in the morning?" John desperately guessed.

Mom scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Two thirty in the afternoon. Look," she sighed and crossed her arms above her chest. "I adore you two. You are made for each other. But that doesn't mean you should sleep around the whole day." She said the last sentence harshly. "I mean, aren't you hungry?"

Just then, my stomach growled loudly. I cursed myself inwardly. Resisting the urge to slap my own face, I pressed it against John's back, my nails digging to the skin of his hips, showing that I didn't find it pleasant that he was laughing at me. His body shook with chuckles. "See what I mean?" I could imagine my mom throwing her hands in the air.

"Give us half an hour, we'll come down," John said, his voice slightly pleading. Mom must've nodded or something, I heard her walking away and closing the door behind her. Humiliation was burning through me. I was never one to handle embarrassment.

Payback.

"Come on," John rubbed my hands that were on his hips slowly. But I could still hear humor in his voice. "Let's get cleaned up."

I snaked my hands around his waist, burying my face against his neck from behind. I grinned against his skin. "Do you really want to, Johnny boy? We can have round two right now."

"There's no time," his body tensed as he said that. I got him.

"But don't you want me?" my voice was soft, deep as I ran my hands over his stomach, fingers ghosting over his abs. "Don't you want me writhing under you? Don't you want to bury your big, fat dick inside me and fuck me till I'm raw? Feel my tight, heat around your cock? How my body will arch up against yours when you mark me? Don't you love when I scream for you?" his shoulders were as stiff as board.

"Randy," his voice was hoarse. My tongue wriggled out of my mouth and teased the prominent vein on the side of his neck, behind his right ear.

"Shame that we have no time, Dear John," I chuckled sadistically, pulling away from him. I was faster, a second in front. He missed me, by that second. I laughed out loud, seeing him nearly fall to the floor. I knew that I got him wrapped around my finger.

"Fucking tease," I heard him growl, and straight out jump from the bed. His glare was so intense, that any other person would fucking crawl away from him. Not me. And his little one looked hard as a rock, pointing upwards and beckoning for attention. Blowing him a kiss, I slammed the door shut just as he reached the door. Locking it as he tried to open it, I laughed. This was fun. His fist connected the door, creating a dull thud.

"You'll come out, Orton," he said, his voice low but clear through the door. "You'll come out at some point."

Yeah, right.

XX

His revenge was cut off. A single phone call ruined my mood, and John's own. He didn't know, of course I didn't tell him. But he knew that I was going out at some time of the day.

And here I was, at Barrett's father's bar. How I had thought to never put my foot in this ground ever again. And I find myself standing stiffly at the bar section, waiting for _him_ to arrive. The girl at the bar had asked if I wanted something and I refused, rudely, but refused. Just the mere second inside this bar made me want to die by the second. Needless to say, I was in panic. Who wouldn't be, when being in the place where his or her soul had been scarred for life? Broken, never to be fixed. My heart was thudding painfully inside my chest, its beating loud in my ears.

A familiar light blue shirt caught my eyes but the person vanished before I could recognize the awfully familiar figure. But it was a bar, and many people are present. He could not be someone that I know of. He was too bulky to be Barrett. Bulky…

"Hey," someone said, from behind me. I spun around, catching a pair of olive green eyes. They scanned me up and down, hesitating at a certain spot before moving back up to my face.

"You said Ted and Cody and some others are here," I asked, my eyes roaming the area behind him. He shoved his hands in his pocket, pursing his lips.

"I came alone tonight," he said. Why was he acting weird? He was never like this around me. "They'll meet you tomorrow. I just… needed to talk to you, alone."

"I don't have anything to talk to you," I hissed, a painful tug at my chest receiving ignorance. Our last encounter with a phone call stated that I clearly did not want to do anything with him. "And I'm not going to apologize for what I said to you. You are exactly who I said, Phil," my fists clenched and unclenched.

"I just want to clear things up," his voice was slightly pleading. I was surprised, but I didn't show it. The mask that I had pulled on was too hard to tear apart. "Let's just go to the back. I asked them to give us their store room for an hour. It won't take that long though, I promise."

"To hell with your promises," I hissed. If he only wanted to talk, why did we have to go to the store room of a bar? And where the fuck was Barrett? "I'm not coming."

"Randy… Please," he begged. Philip Jack Brooks fucking begged. I ripped my hand out of his grasp.

"No," I gave no space. "You'll sacrifice me to Barrett, just like you did the other night," I desperately forced back the sob that attempted to come out of my lips.

"What?" his eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I…" I averted my gaze.

"Randy…. I want to know what happened. But we can't talk here. That's why I asked you if we can go to the store room. I swear I haven't planned anything to hurt you." He never calls me 'Randy.'

I swallowed thickly. His eyes were honest, his voice sincere. Which I didn't trust, at all. But I let him lead me to the room. If anything happened, I didn't care anymore. Because there was nothing left in me to break down. It was dark, but a boy switched on the light for us and gave us privacy. Barrels that contained alcohol filled the corners of the room, a clearing made in the middle. From the corner of my eyes I saw Phil making a disgusted face. He huffed gently and wiped a hand over his nose. Then he looked at me for the longest moment.

At some point, I dropped my gaze to the floor. His gaze was piercing through my soul.

"I want to know what made you scream off like that in phone," he said, crossing his arms.

"You must be getting reports from your dear lackey. Why are you asking me?"

"Barrett?" My heart jumped to my throat. He knew. He fucking _knew_. "He hasn't been calling me for a week. Yes, I did tell him to keep an eye on you since I can't." he confessed, in a clipped tone.

"You're the one injected drugs into me, aren't you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. His uncrossed his arms, a frown taking over his features as he stepped towards me.

"Yes…" he unashamedly but sincerely admitted. This was not the man I knew. "Did Barrett tell you that?"

"How do you know him?"

"I wanted a trusted man to do my work. And when I searched for one, I found him. He was popular for this type of work… and for his playboy attitude…. And… forcing…" reality dawned to him. I turned my back to him, to hide the tears away from him. I did not want him to think that I was weak.

"God damn it…" I heard him whisper.

"Hello, Randy," someone chuckled. Coldness washed through my body, making me shiver. I raised my eyes, which clearly were coated with fear and found myself face to face with those mud brown eyes. Gasping, I stepped back. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me against him. "It's been some time since we've last seen," he chuckled again.

I was trembling, and it was hard for me to hold it back. Every time he touched something little died inside me.

"You look afraid," his lips curved to a smirk, as his eyes ran down my body, "and beautiful, nevertheless." Then just like Phil's, Wade's eyes stopped on a spot. His reaction was the complete opposite of Phil's. Snarling, he spun me around and slammed my back against the wall. A whimper dragged out of my lips, my hand desperately trying to push him away as he pressed tightly against me. "You fucking let Cena mark you?! Even after I claimed you first?"

"Barrett," Phil's voice was harsh, and I sensed him trying to pull Barrett away from me. But to no avail. "Get your hands off him, dammit!"

Barrett glared into my eyes for the longest seconds and then shoved me away, my back crashed against the wall again, pain shooting through my lower back, up my spine. Wincing, I hunched over, never taking my eyes off Barrett. I didn't miss the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I simply asked you to look over him, Barrett! You are fuckin-"

"Do not _push _me, Punk," he shoved Phil, advancing on him. "I did exactly what you said, I kept my word. But apart from the job you gave me to do, anything other is of _my _business. None of _yours_. Keep your hand out of my life."

"You know what? I don't-"

I stormed out of the room. I did not want to be anywhere near Barrett, nor Phil. Something was clogging my throat. My chest was tight, it was hard to breathe. Cool air hit my body as I got out of the bar, but it did nothing to cool the heat in my body. Finally, the sob that I had forced back finally escaped. I clasped a hand over my mouth, blinking hard to dry the tears away.

"Randy," I felt the familiar arms surrounding me. It had been John. I pulled away.

"Why are you here, John?" I cocked my head to the side, a sad expression on my face. "I told you not to come. Do you not trust me?" I choked at the end.

"It's not that, baby," he took a hold of my hand. The heaviness was fading away. "I didn't want you to be hurt. I was about to come in when I saw Barrett entering the store room. But the security kicked me out."

"He didn't hurt me… Neither did Phil," I sighed, pressing my face against his neck.

"You're crying…" his arms tightened around me.

"It doesn't matter…"

"What happened, baby?" he lifted my chin up so I would have to look at his face.

"Later… Please… I want to go home. To yours," I begged, curling my fingers and gripping a handful of his shirt. I needed space; I needed to get out of this horrid place. To somewhere with John, so he could hold me.

"Okay," he said his voice hard. Taking my hand in his again, he gave me a comforting smile. His thumb massaged the back of my hand, a soothing sensation flowing through me at his touch. I looked at the tangled hands. This is what I've been missing for, for ten years. And I would not let him go, not again.

It wasn't a promise.

It was a vow.

**Extremely cheesy. Sorry, I missed my boys so much. **

**I would really appreciate if I get more than ten reviews, loves. **


End file.
